


Side to Side

by Cutetophy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pidge is 20, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Shiro is 30, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teacher-Student Relationship, shiro is in problems
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutetophy/pseuds/Cutetophy
Summary: Un Shinge! Pidge es una estudiante universitaria quien amenudo es llevada en contra de su voluntad a fiestas por sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de habitación, en una de estas ella termina envuelta con un gran tipo, parece algo de un fin de semana pero es mucho mas complicado!Pasa a leer.





	1. Fiesta de Fraternidad

**Author's Note:**

> En Tumblr suelo compartir fanarts entretenidos y shitty post que encuentro. aka: cutetophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras escribía este capítulo escuche sin parar a Tip Pon it de Sean Paul y Side to Side de Ariana Grande

**Bip…**

**Bip…**

**Bip…**

**Bip…**

 

Suaves pitidos intermitentes hacen eco en la habitación, la única fuente luz existente proviene de una pantalla de computador y el soplete en uso.

Sentada sobre sus piernas con su cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia al frente, utilizaba una pequeña mesa de madera como soporte, sin mucho apuro ella soldaba cables al CPU desmantelado, rodeada de piezas, herramientas y cables esparcidas por el suelo.

Se detiene y levanta la rejilla del casco que protegen sus ojos, voltea a su izquierda para observar la pantalla y leer una serie de números.

¨Esto se ve mal¨ - logra decir a través del casco antes de quitárselo y colocarlo encima de su regazo con una de sus manos jugando con la rejilla.

¨Y tu te ves terrible¨- suena la voz de un hombre desde el marco de la puerta.

¨ **¡AHHH!¨** \- un grito y seguido del sonido de un casco golpeando la pared cercana a la cabeza del hombre son suficientes para enmudecer los pitidos del ordenador.

¨Alto allí loca¨ –exclama el sujeto en la puerta levantando sus brazos cerca del rostro para cubrirse de otros objetos no identificados cerca de su perímetro - ¨vengo con un aviso, Hunk está colocando los platos sobre la mesa, así que es señal que salgas de tu caverna.¨

¨ Sabes Lance, ¿Podrías tocar? no es tan difícil¨- respondió levantándose del suelo con la computadora en sus manos.

¨Esas normas sociales no aplican aquí, ignorarias mi llamado excusandote con el ruido del soplete.¨

¨No es una excusa, esto realmente hace ruido¨- respondió señalando el soplete en el suelo.

¨No demasiado para que cubra todos los sonidos de tu entorno.¨

¨Touche. ¿Mencionaste comida anteriormente?¨

¨Claro que lo hice, Hunk está decidido a no dejarte vivir únicamente con sopas instantáneas y energizantes.¨

¨Mi dieta también consiste de galletas y café, pensé que me conocían mejor.¨

¨Pidge¨- el tono de reproche solo hizo que ella sonriera en respuesta.

¨Bien, dame dos minutos, debería desconectar todo esto para evitar que todo arda en llamas mientras almorzamos.¨

¨Cenamos Pidge¨- Corrigió Lance señalando el reloj en su muñeca para enfatizar.

¨¿Tan tarde? El tiempo pasa rápido mientras te relajas¨- habló de espaldas mientras enrollaba unos cables azules y los guardaba en un gabinete.

¨Ignorando tu último diálogo, saldremos más tarde.¨

¨¿Volverán temprano? Porque no los esperare hasta la madrugada¨- respondió mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

¨No Pidge, NOSOTROS volveremos muy tarde y muy borrachos¨- Lance hizo un ademán teatral señalando a todos en la habitación, le dirigió una mirada divertida antes de sentarse en un banco y apoyar sus brazos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

¨¿Perdón? Creo que no me llego esa notificación¨ – Pidge frunció el ceño mientras abría un paquete de Butterfinger que había tomado de la alacena cercana a la estufa.

¨No estás comiendo eso¨- Hunk paso a su lado confiscando la barra de su boca, cerró el envoltorio y procedió a tirarlo encima del lavaplatos.

¨Oye, eso estaba en mi boca y pensaba dejarlo allí¨ - Pidge llevó sus manos a la coleta alta antes de soltarla, dejando que una cascada castaña cubriera su espalda y se masajeara el cráneo.

¨Tranquila esta noche podrás llevar muchas cosas a tu boca Pidgeon¨- sonrió

¨Oh eso es dulce viniendo de ti¨- paso a su lado y abrió el refrigerador sacando tres latas de sodas.

¨¿Qué puedo decir? Soy todo un caballero para mis damas.¨

¨Y una dama para todos los caballeros¨ – agregó Hunk dándole cinco a una Pidge muy feliz.

¨Hunk amigo, se supone que debes cubrir mi espada.¨

¨Perdón Lance, pero no hacemos omisiones en este departamento¨- sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa.

¨Gracias por la comida¨- dijo Pidge sentándose mientras tomaba un pedazo de filete y papas con el tenedor.

¨Entonces, Lance y yo pensamos ir a la fiesta de una de las fraternidades.¨

¨Que se diviertan¨- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

¨Jovencita tu vas con nosotros¨- Lance señalo a pidge con su cubierto.

  
¨Me rehúso.¨

¨Creo que sería divertido y mucho más cómodo si tú también vinieras, casi nunca salimos a este tipo de cosas los tres juntos, sin mencionar que es nuestro último fin de semana antes de empezar las clases¨- sonrió Hunk

¨No me agrada, ustedes me dejaran sola y me encontraré bebiendo de más en la barra como una despechada.¨

¨Bueno entonces solo controlate en la barra y estaremos bien¨- Lance respondió milagrosamente con un gran bocado de carne en su boca antes de tragarlo.

¨Debes estar bromeando¨- respondió pidge con desdén observando cómo tragaba sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por masticar los bocados.

¨Mira... Oh mejor, espera mi celular está vibrando¨- Lance se movió torpemente en su silla tratando de sacar el celular de su bolsillo.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio solo siendo interrumpido por las leves risas de lance mientras escribía en su teléfono y tomaba bocados de su plato. Pidge y hunk terminaron de comer, caminando hacia la cocina colocaron los platos en el lavamanos, Hunk volteo hacia el comedor observando que Lance aún enviaba mensajes y parecía entretenido.

¨Bueno Lance tus lavas la vajilla hoy¨- Hunk agarro un vaso de agua

¨Con la condición que Pidge debe buscar algo muy bonito que ponerse para más tarde, un short de gimnasia no es lo ideal y ni piensen que saldré con ella vestida así.¨

¨Trato hecho¨- respondió Hunk sin intención de consultar a la susodicha.

¨Como sea¨- Respondió Pidge desde la cocina antes de tomar su barra de Butterfinger y caminar hacia su habitación.

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las 10 Pm como era de esperarse Hunk ya se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo la hora en su celular, él había optado por vestirse cómodo, un pantalón café, sus botas favoritas, una camisa negra con un collar familiar.

¨Estoy listo para el combate¨- Lance salió de su cuarto usando un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, camiseta blanca y una camisa manga larga color azul con su sonrisa característica y un collar de diente de tiburón ( muy falso).

¨Genial, falta Pidge¨- respondió Hunk desde el sofá sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

¨Más le vale salir con un lindo vestido o estoy cambiando su guardarropas como a una Barbie.¨

¨No creo que sea necesario¨- Pidge salió del baño común usando unas botas altas negras a la rodilla, con un short jean, una camisa top color negra y una camiseta de leñador amarrada a su cadera, como complemento su maquillaje consistía de delineador negro, brillo labial y mascara en las pestañas haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más grandes.

¨Wow, yo dije algo bonito, pero esto es audaz¨- Lance miraba a Pidge con una pizca de orgullo.

¨Oh genial, entonces iré a buscar algo menos extravagante.¨- respondió con una voz monótona caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

¨No no no, estás perfecta, te ves muy bien, siempre tu esencia, pero más refinada.¨- Lance colocó su brazo encima de su cabeza

¨Es cierto, te ves muy linda¨- Hunk le sonrió y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, un leve asomo de rubor tiñó las mejillas de Pidge, antes de menear la cabeza obligando a Lance a quitar su brazo.

¨Nos vamos antes que cambie de parecer¨- respondió agarrando la mano de Hunk para levantarlo del sofá.

¨No hasta que te sueltes el cabello¨- Lance se apresuró a bloquear la puerta con ambos brazos, en un intento de abarcar más espacio.

¨Lance, estamos obligando a Pidge a ir, creo que esto es una mala jugada.¨

¨Gracias por ser la voz de la razón hunk¨- ella cruzó los brazos al nivel de su pecho y le dio una mirada penetrante al guardián de la entrada.

¨Por Favor Pidge hazlo por tu mejor amigo.¨

¨Hunk es mi mejor amigo.¨

¨Duele¨- Lance se apoyó en la puerta mientras tocaba su pecho con ambas manos.

¨Bien¨- resopló deshaciéndose del moño en su cabeza y colocó la liga en su muñeca como un brazalete.

¨Ahora sí estamos listos¨- Lance abrió la puerta dejándolos salir y cerrándola con su llave.

Eran finales de Julio así que el clima era agradable, sin mencionar que la ciudad de Altea había recibido una repentina elevación de su temperatura este verano, provocando que sus habitantes ignoraran completamente cualquier prenda que no fuera fresca, así que aun siendo de noche no había necesidad de un abrigo.

¨¿En cual fraternidad es la fiesta?¨ - pregunto Hunk después de un rato de caminar por ¨la ciudad universitaria¨.

¨En Galra Sigma, los muchachos quieren despedir las vacaciones de la manera más bulliciosa posible.¨

¨¿Siquiera conocen el término de silencio o paz ajena?¨ – Pregunto Pidge ignorando olímpicamente a un estudiante borracho mientras pasaban a su lado y este le hacia señas que se sentara a su lado.

¨Ni idea pero por eso esta fiesta es prometedora¨- Lance saludo a un grupo sentado sobre el pasto antes de entrar a la casa y avanzar a través de una multitud apretada en la sala.

¨Esta casa es enorme, ¿Cómo es posible que haya un embotellamiento? ¨- Pidge gritó cerca del oído de Lance mientras sujetaba la manga de Hunk.

Antes que Lance tuviera oportunidad de responder un grandulón pasó por encima de sus cabezas antes de caer dolorosamente sobre una de las mesas de poker y levantarse dando gritos de alegría con sus brazos alzados.

¨¡MIERDA SI!¨ - grito un gorila/hombre casi del mismo tamaño del sujeto que había recorrido los cielos momentos antes, no tardaron en reconocerlo como Sendak, uno de los Deportista de Altea University y principal sospechoso de lanzar a su compañero.

¨Es demasiado temprano para esto muchachos¨- exclamó una chica pelinaranja detrás de ellos sujetando una cerveza y mirando su celular.

¨Estoy demasiado sobria para esto¨- dijo Pidge mientras caminaba a las mesas de bebidas.

.  
.  
.  
.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En menos de 20 minutos, como había predicho en la cena sus amigos habían abandonado su lado y como era de esperarse Lance había visto a un sujeto que según sus propias palabras _«Era demasiado lindo como para pasarlo por alto »_ mientras Hunk se encontró con Shay y ambos se sumergieron en una conversación tan rápido que olvidaron lo que hacían o con quienes estaban anteriormente.

Así que allí estaba Pidge, bebiendo su cuarto vaso de sospechoso ponche, la música resonaba tan fuerte que le era imposible escuchar lo que los demas le decian asi que solo sonreía y levantaba su pulgar en respuesta, cansada y decidida a buscar un lugar más tranquilo, se llevó dos botellas de Absolute Vodka que seguramente nadie notaría y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, donde había logrado visualizar un balcón cuando habían llegado.

Aun en el balcón seguía escuchando a _«Tip Pon it»_ como si estuviera todavía en la sala. ignorando el ruido lo mejor posible destapó la primera botella mientras se servía en un vaso y observaba a las personas en el patio, algunos estaban en las mesas de poker, otros bailando torpemente cerca de la piscina y algunos caminando sospechosamente a los lugares menos alumbrados de la propiedad.

¨No puedes ahogar tus penas en el alcohol¨- Alguien habló detrás de ella

¨No es justo, estoy tratando de olvidarlo pero su recuerdo sigue invadiendo mi mente¨- respondió ella usando su mejor voz monótona mientras tomaba del vaso, el extraño se sentó en una de las sillas y agarró la segunda botella.

¨Eso no te pertenece¨- ella cruzó sus piernas y observó detenidamente al intruso, parecía mayor como para estar aquí rodeado de estudiantes ebrios, estudiando con atención noto que tenía una mandíbula definida, su rostro tenía rasgos asiáticos, hombros anchos y brazos musculosos aun sentado ella podía decir que la supera por dos o tres cabezas, en conclusión era un buen espécimen.

¨ Estoy seguro que tampoco a usted¨- Bebio un largo sorbo de la botella sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

¨Si eres un tipo de policía encubierto entonces déjame decirte, pierdes tu tiempo, yo no vendo drogas y tengo la edad suficiente para tomar¨- Ahora el soltó una risa y ella se permitió sonreír.

¨Créeme, no soy policía, solo estoy acompañando a mi hermano para asegurarme que no pase toda la universidad recluido en su habitación.¨

¨Siento que eso diría un policía para hacerme bajar la guardia y crear confianza entre nosotros¨- ella se sorprendió con la facilidad y confianza con la que hablaba, no es que fuera insegura pero era del tipo que trataba de evitar charlas con extraños y unicamente cedia cuando era extrictamente necesario, asi que atribuyo este suceso a la cantidad de alcohol que corría por su cuerpo.

¨Como dije antes, no policía, pero honestamente si algo mayor para una fiesta de este tipo.¨- admitio avergonzado con su vista fija en los arbustos antes de negar con la cabeza.p>

¨Oh genial ¿entonces eres un secuestrador?¨- Se mofo ella ignorando el vaso y tomando de la botella./p>

¨Soy más un Takashi, mucho gusto¨-él extendió su mano

¨Y yo soy una Pidge¨- respondió ella apretando su mano

¨Que bueno que lo hayamos aclarado.¨

¨Me agradas Takashi, siente libre de terminarte mi segunda botella y quitarte la capucha de la cabeza¨-ella señaló a su cabeza con la botella.

¨Perdón, olvide que aun la traía puesta¨- respondió Takashi quitandose la capucha y acomodándose la gorra que traía debajo.

¿Tratas de evitar a alguien? Digo, no quiero sonar como Capitán obvio pero traes un suéter negro y una gorra a juego, espero que hayas notado que aún estamos en verano.

¨solo quiero evitar llamar la atención¨- respondió

¨Bueno dejame decirte que estas fallando miserablemente, ¿No crees que es extraño ver a un tipo vestido de esa forma en una fiesta de fraternidad? Digo si te quitas el abrigo pasarias como un estudiante en vez de un agente antidrogas disfrazado.¨

¨Gracias por el consejo¨- respondió quitándose el abrigo.

¨También tiene que ver el hecho que quería ver tu cuerpo pero la estupida chamarra me lo impedía, ahora todos somos felices- agregó Pidge tomando otro sorbo de la botella y sonriendo descaradamente a Takashi mientras lo examinaba más de lo debido.

¨Me alegra poder solucionado ese problema, es bueno ser de utilidad¨- respondió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

"Realmente estás caliente, ¿Te lo han dicho antes? Obviamente sí, porque lo estás, muy muy caliente, casi como el sol a mitad del verano"- Pidge acercó su silla más a la de Takashi y este se encogió internamente.

¨Tan deseable como una botella con agua fría en pleno desierto¨- agregó sin dejar de observar.

¨Bueno gracias pero siento la responsabilidad de aclarar que soy más mayor de lo que aparento.¨

¨No tengo problemas, me gustan mayores¨- respondió ella mientras con la poca cordura que aún mantiene se reprime internamente, Takashi por su lado enumeraba los posibles escenarios en que esto podría terminar y porque era correcto evitarlos.

Takashi siempre fue un hombre sereno y con buen juicio, puede que arrastrar a Keith a una fiesta de fraternidad para que se relajara y pudiera socializar con personas de su edad sonara como un buen plan hace dos horas (Porque no estaba admitiendo que se debía en parte el tratando a evitar tener que dormir y por ende tener pesadillas) pero ahora con una botella de Vodka vacía y muchas botellas de cerveza en su sistema, empezaba a pensar que no era la idea más brillante que alguna vez haya tenido sin mencionar a la personificación de tentación que tenía al frente que le resultaba muy familiar pero no podía poner el dedo en cualquier recuerdo en específico.

Al fondo empezaba a sonar salvajemente a través de las bocinas _«Side to Side »_ dándole un toque picante al momento.

Antes que su mente tuviera tiempo de procesarlo ya se encontraba besando a Pidge encima de su regazo ( o ella a él, realmente no estaba tan seguro), en contra de todo buen juicio apretó su trasero provocando un pequeño gemido de la chica encima suyo, mordiendo sus labios en el proceso y eso fue suficiente para que el perdiera la poca lucidez restante, así que con un poco de fuerza, menos de la que pensó necesaria la levantó y caminó hacia uno de los muchos cuartos de la fraternidad, rezando que estuvieran vacíos porque no pensó que pudiera contenerse hasta que estuvieran desocupados.

Cerrando la puerta con la espalda de ella y asegurándose que la puerta estuviera con seguro continuó besándola, ella a su vez había enrollado sus piernas alrededor sus caderas y su cuello con sus brazos, podía oler una fragancia de limón y flores sobre ella mezclado con el licor, sus besos tenian sabor a mantequilla de maní.

Caminando hacia la cama la lanzó hacia abajo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla en el proceso pero siempre manteniendo el calor del momento. Ella se había desprendido de su camisa, los tirantes del sostén estaban caídos a cada lado de sus hombros, podía notar pecas en sus pechos, observó sus delgados labios ahora rojos y su cara sonrojada, mirándolo con deseo.

Ella lo tocaba y sus manos se sentían como fuego en su piel aun con la capa de ropa encima, en un momento de lucidez dudo en quitarse la camisa y exponer su brazo pero antes que pudiera toma una decisión ella ya lo estaba desvistiendo, para su sopresa no mostró signos de defensa y se dejó llevar.

 

Jadeo.

mordisco.

Gemido suave.

¨Deberíamos parar, no estamos en nuestros sentidos¨- El hablo tropezando con su propia respiración agitada.

¨Soy consciente de lo que hago y estoy de acuerdo con ello, ¿Suficiente convincente para que no temas que levante cargos en tu contra señor policia?¨- respondio ella con la mirada fija en sus ojos y levantándose hasta quedar arrodillada en la cama su ojos al mismo nivel, se observaron un largo momento.

¨Estoy hablando seriamente¨ - su tono fue más formal aún con pequeñas respiraciones para controlar su cuerpo

Sin embargo ella no respondió, acuno su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo a ella mientras empezaba un juego entre ellos. Ella tomaba el control de sus labios pero el de sus caderas, la temperatura subió aún más rápido que al principio, no tardaron demasiado en terminar de desprenderse de las pocas capas de tela que quedaban entre ellos. Ella era osada y él estaba dispuesto a seguirle el paso.

 

Takashi no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en lo que pasaba hasta después de terminar. Dos veces.

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, para nada soprendente Lance estaba discutiendo con su actual interés.

¨Solo digo que pararte aquí en esta esquina, con toda tu aura misteriosa es sinónimo qué quieres tener un poco de compañía.¨

¨ES TOTALMENTE LO CONTRARIO¨- grito un Azabache tratándo de hacerse oír a través de toda la música.

¨Sabes, estoy notando que eres difícil de abordar, eso me gusta, mi nombre es Lance ¿y tu?¨ - pregunto con la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo reunir.

¨Alejate de mi.¨

¨Bueno alejate de mi, ¿Que tal si vamos a un lugar más calmado?¨- dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso.

¨Debes estar bromeando¨- respondió caminando hacia las escaleras con Lance pisando sus talones.

¨Vamos dime tu nombre, número de teléfono y dejo de seguirte.¨- el azabache apoyó su frente en el marco de una puerta antes de tomar una serie de respiraciones.

¨Keith Kogane y jamas¨- respondió fulminando con la mirada.

¨Exótico, ¿Acaso eres extranjero? ¿Corea o Japón?¨- preguntó Lance

¨Ninguno, ahora déjame solo¨- Keith entró en un cuarto y cerró la puerta.

¨TÚ TE LO PIERDES¨- grito Lance acercando su boca a la puerta.

Dándose la vuelta dispuesto a volver al bullicio de la fiesta noto la espalda de un gran tipo que cargaba a una chica con cabello castaño y casi de inmediato reconoció las botas.

¨¿Pidge?¨- apenas pudo gesticular antes que ellos entrarán a una habitación y cerrarán la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¨Entonces yo te esperare afuera¨- Dijo sabiendo que Pidge no lo había escuchado, entonces bajo las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariana Grande sí que tiene un gran efecto.
> 
> Y pues despues de hundirme en el fandom de voltron decidí empezar a escribir fanfics! con mi celular lleno de imágenes y una gran cantidad de historias leídas mi determinación está en las nubes.
> 
> El atuendo que Pidge usa en este capitulo es este de aquí:  
> http://eslamoda.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/2/2015/10/shortsbotas.jpg


	2. El agua y el ejercicio pueden irse derecho a la M*****.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los síntomas luego de unas copas pueden ser suficientes para ponerte de mal humor, evita ese tipo de situaciones controlando la cantidad de Alcohol que puedes consumir sin perderte, El café antes de ir a clases puede ser un aliado formidable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras escribía la escena del parque me dedique a escuchar 24K Magic de Bruno Mars, son cerca de las 2 AM aqui asi que estoy deseando que mi hermano no vengo a tocar mi puerta por el escándalo que tengo.

Beber nunca fue su fuerte, siempre se consideró un peso débil ante el alcohol por eso mismo no podía entender que lo había poseído a beber con tanto apuro como marinero en tierra firme, Recordaba perfectamente la conversación/discusión que tuvo en el auto con Keith antes de llegar a la Fiesta, también recuerda haberse escapado de su lado tras que cruzaron el umbral, él esperaba que de esta manera Keith no tuviera otro remedio más que interactuar con los demás.

Recuerda haberse vestido con una gorra y abrigo para evitar ser reconocido por la multitud estudiantil aunque ahora no podía encontrar el susodicho abrigo pero traía una camiseta que supuso robo del dormitorio de la fraternidad, intuyo que lo había perdido en algún momento de la fiesta y dio por hecho que no lo iba a recuperar.

Habian recuerdos fugaces aqui y alla, el sabe que en algún momento se encontró caminando hacia una chica sentada sola en el balcón y su conversación fue por explicarlo en palabras... refrescante, Recuerda que su nombre era Pidge, uno muy extraño para la hermosa castaña que había tenido delante, llegó a la conclusión que debía ser un apodo porque no estaba aceptando el hecho que sus padres voluntariamente la nombraran así.

Luego se reprendió por no solo haber besado a la castaña que seguramente era seis o diez años menor que él, sino también haberse acostado con ella. Porque para Shiro una charla no es suficiente , él tenía que pasar todas las bases esa noche, él rezaba al dios de turno que no fuera una alumna de primer año.

Entrando a la cocina se encontró a su hermano sentando en la mesa revisando su teléfono celular, tratando de Ignorar lo sucia que se sentía su moral y las miradas indiscretas que su hermano le mandaba, camino hacia la alacena para alcanzar una caja Fruit Loops y colocarlo en la mesa. El estaba conciente que se miraba como mierda, su cabeza palpitaba y su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

¨¿Te divertiste anoche Shiro?¨- preguntó Keith sin ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Shiro se tenso, recordaba haber sido él quien encontrara a Keith en el patio mientras intentaba forzar la cerradura de su vehiculo, así que era imposible que estuviera al tanto de lo que había sucedido anoche, Así que decidió fingir ignorancia.

¨No mucha, Creo que estoy viejo para ese tipo de eventos¨- respondió mientras abría la refrigeradora para sacar una caja de leche y luego cerrar la puerta con su pie.

¨El mapa de rasguños en tu espalda y los chupetones en tu cuello son prueba irrefutable de ello¨- Keith sonrió escuchando el murmullo de shiro que sonaba a más a una maldición en japonés.

¨Me tropecé¨- Mintió Shiro sentándose en la mesa con un plato de cereal ahora conciente que solo llevaba puesto calzoncillos y un par de medias blancas.

¨¿Tenía la edad legal para el consentimiento sexual?¨- Keith decidió ignorar su mentira y siento una alegría culposa al ver como este apretaba la mandíbula tragando abruptamente.

¨Ella dijo que tenía la suficiente edad para beber.¨- Susurro Shiro maldiciendo de nuevo a su suerte.

¨Entonces admites tu pecado¨- Keith cruzó sus brazos triunfalmente.

¨Keith no estoy de humor.¨- respondió sin levantar la vista del interesante tazón de cereal, sintió como su hermano se levantaba de la mesa y por el rabillo del ojo miró como este tomó una botella con agua.

¨Comprendo, En ese caso te veré más tarde¨- Levantando una mochila del suelo caminó hasta la puerta principal y tomó las llaves con dije de leon rojo que colgaban del llavero.

¨¿Dónde vas?¨- preguntó Shiro desde la cocina.

¨Gimnasio¨- alcanzó a escuchar antes que Keith cerrara la puerta del departamento.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

.

¨Levántate y brilla pequeña libertina¨- Grito Lance entrando a la habitación de pidge avanzando con precisión a través del desorden en el suelo hasta llegar a la ventana, descorriendo las cortinas y abriendola para dejar que los rayos del sol y la brisa matutina inundaran la habitación.

¨ Que te Jodan Lancelot¨- respondió desde el interior del capullo de sábanas.

¨Oh vamos, no seas tan ruda, parece que tuviste una magnífica velada anoche, lastima que no pude conocer al afortunado¨- Lance se sentó en la cama haciendo que pidge se encogiera más.

¨Lance no la molestes¨- La voz de Hunk sono a través del pasillo.

¨Hunk déjame disfrutar esto, tu no lo viste, el tipo la llevaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y ella lo tenía rodeado con sus piernas, todo esto sin dejar dejar de besarse o respirar, fue salvaje¨- Lance sonrió tratando de quitarle las sábanas a pidge, ella en respuesta lo pateó cerca de las costillas.

¨Deja de hablar como si fuera el suceso del año¨-respondió Hunk caminando y moviendo con sus pies las piezas del suelo para no pisarlas accidentalmente.

¨Amigo ese el punto, es el suceso de nuestro año y apenas estamos en Julio.¨

¨Bueno lo admito, tengo curiosidad sobre el tema¨- Para crédito de hunk parecía avergonzado mientras jugaba con la bandana de su frente, Lance al contrario demostraba estar disfrutando sin atisbos de remordimiento la conversación.

¨Literalmente solo me acoste con un sujeto, no es la gran cosa, los culpo a ustedes y el alcohol por ello¨- Respondió Pidge saliendo de su capullo.

¨En ese caso, estaré recibiendo cremas faciales como agradecimiento porque ayer se notaba que lo estabas disfrutando¨- Lance se levantó de la cama estirando su cuerpo.

¨Jodete Lancelot¨- Tiempo más tarde Pidge justificaría que estaba aún anonadada por el sueño/resaca y la cantidad de respuesta ingeniosas en ese momento eran muy limitadas para ella.

¨Ya habías dicho eso antes¨- Lance hizo su recorrido de vuelta hacia la puerta de pidge seguido de Hunk.

¨Vamos a correr en diez minutos ¿te esperamos afuera?¨- preguntó Hunk debatiéndose si debía o no ayudarla a estabilizarse cuando la miro tambaleaba mientras salía de su cama.

¨Ugh ¿ Hablan enserio? Es domingo y muy temprano, Prefiero quedarme aquí y amargarme con mi resaca.

¨Por eso estamos corriendo, Agua y ejercicio es una combinación que harán que te sientas revitalizada¨- hablo Lance

¨Siento que hay demasiadas incongruencias en esa declaración pero me siento indispuesta para corregirte¨- Se quedó de pie observando uno de los zapatos en la esquina de su habitación antes de volver a hablar- ¨estaré en quince minutos con ustedes, ahora salgan de aquí¨

¨Sí señora¨- Respondió Lance que junto a Hunk hacían un saludo militar y cerraban la puerta.

Ahora sola en su habitación, dejó salir un gruñido mientras masajeaba su cien intentando aplacar las palpitaciones que le mandaba su cuerpo en reproche por haberse dejado llevar. Sus recuerdos eran muy claros hasta el momento en el que llegó al balcón y el sujeto extraño (Takashi se corrigió) se habia acercado, recuerda haber tenido una conversación fluida con el, recuerda su rostro y el leve sonrojo cuando ella le coqueteo tan abiertamente.

Con un poco de concentración pudo recordar cómo ella subió a su regazo para besarlo, cuando el le correspondio tan ansiosamente, luego cuando el la levanto y camino por el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a una habitación por fortuna vacía, aunque sospechaba que no le hubiera importando el público en ese momento por la cantidad licor que corría por sus venas.

De allí un poco más claro recuerda que el cerro la puerta con su espalda, el pequeño dolor en esa parte de su cuerpo era prueba que no lo había imaginado, después de eso lo que siguió fue un poco más difícil de acordarse, sabía que él había querido detenerse  _«Cuan caballeroso de su parte »_ pero ella no le dejó .

Él había querido detenerse y era fácil de notar que era mayor, ¿Será que era un hombre casado? Sintió caer un balde de agua helada por su cuerpo, ¡Maldita sea! ella no era una rompehogares, puede que arrogante y un dolor en el culo cuando realmente lo intentaba pero ella no era una rompe-hogares.

Ignorando su dilema interno, decidió buscar algo en el armario para correr, para suerte de ella sus pantaloncillos de gimnasia aún estaban en el suelo, recogiendolos y tomando una camiseta con rayas verdes y grises, se dispuso a alistarse para alcanzar a sus amigos. Se miró al espejo mientras se ataba una coleta alta para evitar cabellos rebeldes en su rostro mientras corría, fácilmente noto las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y lo blanca que lucía ,Abriendo la puerta de su habitación notó un abrigo negro en el suelo, acercándose extendió su mano y lo reconoció fácilmente como el de Takashi, Lo llevó a su nariz aspirando el olor que tenia, era una mezcla de loción para afeitar, sudor y perfume masculino, se sorprendió disfrutándolo pero se reprocho mentalmente y se detuvo, observó el abrigo en sus manos, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo puso.

 

Fieles a su palabra, ellos ya la estaban esperando en las bancas afuera del condominio.

¨¿Decidieron usar uniformes?¨- pregunto Pidge cerrando la puerta principal del edificio, el atuendo de ellos consiste en una camisa sin mangas negra , short negro y tenis negros, sus camisas tenian pequeños detalles blancos diferentes pero omitiendo eso, vestían igual.

¨Veo que tambien querias acompañarnos¨- Lance respondió levantándose del banco con su mano buscando a tientas la bolsa plástica con botellas dentro.

¨¿Ese abrigo es nuevo?¨- pregunto Hunk y Lance entrecerró la mirada observando al abrigo como si este hubiera inrespetado a su madre.

¨Algo asi¨- respondio Pigde encogiéndose de hombro y sacudiendo internamente la mirada de Lance- ¨entonces ¿Nos vamos?¨-Hunk asintió. Caminaron sin prisa hacia el parque cerca del centro, Iban hablando acerca de los cursos para el nuevo semestre, comparando clases y acomodando sus horarios. Lance por el rabillo de su ojo le pareció reconocer una figura masculina así que volteo hacia esa dirección y confirmando su sospecha sonrió ampliamente antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

 

¨¡KOGANE! KEITH KOGANE¨- Grito al susodicho mientras se acercaba trotando hacia el, con Pidge y Hunk caminando detrás de él enviándole miradas confusas.

Keith por su parte no le daba mérito a la suerte que estaba teniendo, debe ser el Karma cobrando las bromas que le hizo a shiro en la mañana porque no podía encontrar otra explicación al hecho que el acosador de anoche estuviera gritando en la calle con la naturalidad de amigos de infancia.

¿Te conozco?- respondió siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano y jugando a la ignorancia.

¡Claro! soy Lance, ya sabes el tipo con quien estuviste parte de la noche y luego me llevaste a un lugar más tranquilo- soltó despreocupado.

Keith tuvo problemas para articular cualquier palabra mientras su cara ardía en vergüenza, tampoco ayudaban las miradas que las dos personas detrás de Lance les estaban lanzando, ni la ceja levantada del hobbit.

¨Tú fuiste el que no me dejaba solo, tuve que encerrarme para que te largaras¨- respondió y rogando que el rubor de su rostro no lo traicionara.

¨Detalles menores sin sentido querido¨- Lance agito sus mano tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

¨No soy tu querido, ni siquiera te conozco¨-Fulminando con la mirada a Lance- Ni siquiera lo conozco¨- dio un paso atrás tratando de escapar pero se detuvo cuando una gran mano se posó en su hombro derecho.

¨No te preocupes, Lance tiende a probar los nervios de los demás sin deparó- sonrió el hombre grande quitándole la mano del hombro y la utilizaba para alejar a Lance un poco de él, sintiendo inmediatamente una gran gratitud hacia el.

 

¨Pedimos disculpas si Lance fue un dolor en tu culo, quiero recalcar que este comportamiento ya es nato de él y no hicimos nada para estimularlo- Hablo la chica delgada baja del grupo, ignorando las protestas de su amigo hacia- Mi nombre es Pidge y el grandulón es Hunk, te presentaría a Lance pero el ya te dejo una impresión por su cuenta- Sonrió señalando a Hunk.

¨Keith Kogane¨- respondió ignorando el bufido molesto de su acosador.

¨Bueno Keith Kogane fue un gusto conocerte pero creo que todo tenemos lugares a los que ir¨- Hablo Hunk quien colocó su mano en el hombro de Lance para impedir que se acercara más a Keith.

Keith decidió no responder y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, volteo para asegurarse que nadie lo siguiera y noto el abrigo de la chica menuda, era bastante grande para ella, se preguntó si el grandote se lo había prestado, le parecía familiar pero dejó ir el tema.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

.

¨Eso fue humillante¨- exclamó Lance entrando en papel de diva.

¨No lo sé, me pareció una conversacion tipica de ti¨- Pigde estaba haciendo un Split con su frente apoyada en la tierra.

¨Y todavía continuas, dama de hielo descongela ese corazón tuyo o nos llevaras a un invierno permanente ¨- Arrodillándose frente a pidge y está levantando su rostro para sacarle la lengua.

¨Bien chicos, daremos 10 vueltas por el parque¨- Hunk estaba estirando sus brazos observando el parque- ¨Lance si quieres dar más vueltas pidge y yo te esperaremos¨- Lance asintió parándose y ayudando a Pigde.

Al principio el trío corría a una misma velocidad, Lance diciendo chiste y de vez en cuando Pigde deteniendo el trote para calmar su risa, luego de la cuarta vuelta Lance se adelantó y encendió su Ipod mientras incremento la velocidad, por otro lado Pidge y Hunk caminaron mientras hablaban y saludaban a transeúntes conocidos, cuando Lance noto que sus amigos no iban a pasar de ese ritmo, los alcanzó y gritó obligándoles a correr de nuevo sin dejar que ninguno se detuviera hasta que terminaron el recorrido, en aproximadamente una hora, los tres se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto descansando sus cuerpos y tomando agua.

¨Mi espíritu ha dejado mi cuerpo¨- gimió pidge acostándose de espaldas.

¨Mi espíritu me está recordando con dolor todas esas partes que no pense tener en mi cuerpo, el agua y el ejercicio pueden irse directo a la mierda, esta fue una terrible idea, no siento los dedos de mis pies¨- Resoplo Hunk masajeando sus dedos, miró a Pidge quien daba ruidosas bocanadas de aire.

¨No exageren, la mitad de las vueltas las hicieron caminando¨

¨y en las últimas tres corrimos como si estuviéramos huyendo de cada departamento de seguridad global¨- agregó Pidge sentándose y dándole una mirada irritada a Lance.

¨Ambos me lo agradecerán en el futuro, levántense flojos les pediré un taxi ¿Que tal suena eso?- Lance le tendió la mano a Hunk para ayudarlo a levantarse, este con un poco de esfuerzo y usando la cabeza de Pidge como soporto logró levantarse.

Al final Lance tuvo que llevar a Pidge en su espalda ya que ella se declaró incapaz de mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo, llegando a su departamento ella comió con apuro lo primero que encontró en la alacena ~~Galletas~~ Antes que Lance pudiera entrar al baño ella lo empujó fuera del camino y cerró la puerta, encendió el grifo de la bañera  escuchando el sonido del agua y desvistiendose.

Después de casi una hora salió del baño y deposito su ropa sucia en el canasto recordando mentalmente a quien le tocaba lavar hoy, se sintió aliviada al saber que era Hunk y no ella, encontró su celular tirado en el suelo, viendo la hora se sorprendió que apenas eran las once de la mañana, comprobando la poca carga de su celular lo conecto al enchufe y se dirigió al armario buscando una camiseta holgada y ropa interior, observo su cama, bostezo diciendose así misma que una hora de sueño no hacía daño.

 

Lastima que no fue solamente una hora.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Se despertó sobresaltada y con el lado derecho de su rostro babeado, mirando a su alrededor un poco aturdida noto que la luz en la habitación apenas era tenue, se levantó para comprobar la hora y verificó que eran las siete y veinte. Del día siguiente.

¨¡Joder!¨- Exclamó enojada saliendo de su habitación mientras golpeaba las puertas de sus compañeros, el primero en reaccionar al escándalo fue Hunk, saliendo de su habitación y siguiendo la negatividad en el aire se encontró en la sala mirando a una Pidge muy malhumorada.

¨Me dejaste dormir todo un dia¨- El enojo se notaba fácilmente en su voz.

¨Intente despertarte para la cena pero te mirabas tan tranquila durmiendo que no tuve el corazón de levantarte¨- Respondió Hunk en tono de disculpa bajando la vista a sus pies.

Respirando y limpiando el rastro de baba en su cuello miró a Hunk y exhalo a través de su nariz- ¨Está bien solo estoy irritada, tenía planes pendientes para ayer, la próxima levantame, porfavor.¨

¨Lo tendremos en cuenta¨- Hablo Lance saliendo de su habitación con su rostro reluciente- ¨Ese sujeto debe ser todo un semental si te dejó tan cansada como para dormir todo el dia mi pequeña pidgeon¨- Hábilmente Lance esquivo el cojín que Pidge le había lanzado.

¨Lance¨- el tono sepulcral de Pidge intimido lo suficiente a Lance como para que este con toda buena voluntad fuera a la cocina y buscará sartenes para preparar el desayuno.

Lance estaba concentrado batiendo la masa en un bol mientras Hunk se había retirado al baño para darse una ducha entretanto Pidge estaba sentada y envuelta con una gran manta amarilla revisando el plan de estudio de las clases del semestre en su computadora.

 

¨¿Lance?¨- Pidge hablo desde el sofá.

¨Dímelo¨- contestó Lance desde la cocina, dándole vuelta a los panqueques y colocando unas cucharas de café en la percoladora.

¨¿Tu y Hunk llevarán Inglés este semestre?¨- acomodo sus lentes con su dedo índice.

 

¨La última vez que lo comprobé todos estábamos en la misma sección pero la información acerca del maestro aún no está disponible- Lance se agachó y buscó en un gabinete tres termos para el cafe.

¨Si, en mi taller de funcionamiento de los circuitos internos tampoco hay información disponible pero seguramente el Profesor Montgomery la imparta este semestre también¨- presionando el botón de hibernar cerró la laptop y la dejó a un lado del sofá antes de levantarse y caminar a la mesa de la cocina, se dejó caer sin gracia en la silla y sonrió cuando Lance coloco un plato con panqueques enfrente de ella.

¨¿Eso significa sorpresa-sorpresa en nuestro primer dia?¨- Aparecio Hunk listo con su mochila en el hombro.

¨Exacto¨- Sonrió Pidge masticando su desayuno.

El desayuno paso sin complicaciones, Lance y Pidge fueron a sus habitaciones para poder terminar de alistarse, decidieron lavar los platos cuando regresaran viendo que eran las ocho y diez comprobando que su tiempo era limitado para llegar al salon de Inglés.

Caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, Lance y Hunk saludaba algunos de sus colegas,Pidge se limitaba a un asentimiento de cabeza sin baja la velocidad en su trote, cuando llegaron al salón, a través de los ventanales notaron que estaba casi lleno.

¨Odio las clases obligatorias, siempre son las secciones más saturadas, es muy incomodo¨- Hablo Lance entrando al salón mientras abría su mochila y le entregaba el termo amarillo a Hunk y el Verde a Pidge quien exclamó agradecida por la cafeina matutina.

¨Creo que la mayoria aqui piensa lo mismo¨- respondió Hunk notando a Keith sentado en la primeras filas, el los estaba observando desde su asiento, dio saludo silencioso para tratar de no llamar la atención de Lance antes de continuar leyendo el libro en su mano, Hunk tomó asiento frente a Pigde y Lance al lado de ella.

¨Veo que le tomaste cariño a ese abrigo, que bien que decidí lavarlo ayer¨- Le dijo Hunk a Pidge en voz baja, ella sonrió y él volvió su vista al frente del salon.

 

No transcurrieron más de dos minutos antes que el profesor entrara y toda charla fuera reduciéndose a susurros, era mucho más joven que la mayoría de los maestros de la universidad no parecía mayor de treinta años a excepción del mechón blanco en su frente que podría haber sido más moda que genética.

¨Buenos dias jovenes¨- saludo acercándose a su escritorio y colocando sus libros en la mesa- Soy el profesor Shirogane, bienvenidos a la clase de Inglés, como es el primer dia decidi que no tendremos una lección hoy pero revisaremos el plan de estudio y respondere a sus preguntas, después de eso todos somos libres de retirarnos y si así deseamos volver a los brazos de morfeo¨- Habló el Profesor captando la atención de la mayoría en el salon, ganando sonrisas amistosas de parte del alumnado.

 

Procederé a leer la lista con sus nombres, por favor levanten la mano cuando escuchen su nombre, eso nos ayudará a familiarizarnos- El profesor empezó a leer la lista y Hunk tuvo que contener una risa cuando el llamo a Keith y Lance levantó su cabeza como perrito de la pradera buscandolo hasta verlo en una silla de la primera fila. Normalmente cuando tenía clases obligatorias que no eran relacionadas a sus carreras los tres tenían un mismo plan de acción, como Hunk era muy grande, Pidge o Lance se sentaron detrás o a su lado para que este no se sintiera incómodo por obstruir la vista a sus compañeros de clase, Pidge a menudo era quien se sentaba detrás de él, las clases obligatorias eras para ella y su gran cerebro aburridas, así que no ponía demasiada atención en clases, en consecuencia ella aprovechaba el tamaño de su amigo para esconderse detrás mientras dormía o leía algún libro, eso dependiendo si se había desvelado en algún proyecto.

Así que él intuía que estaba leyendo o revisando su celular sin prestar atención al maestro o sus compañeros de salón.

* * *

 

 

Shiro se levantó esa mañana sintiendo que la vida le tenía preparado un regalo especial, del tipo que prefieres devolver, así que estaba bastante agradecido con el dios de turno cuando entro al salon y no encontró parecido con ninguna de sus alumnas a la chica de la fiesta, él quería evitar eso si era posible, era nuevo en el trabajo y ese tipo de situaciones podrían tacharlo fácilmente, Dios no quiera que su antiguo profesor se enterada de eso, él idolatraba al hombre.

Cuando empezó a leer la lista académica, sintió un alivio que iba aumentando cada vez que leía un nombre y miraba el rostro del estudiante, así que es aceptable que cuando llegara a la mitad de la lista y leyera el apellido Holt, se quedara en silencio mientras todas las alarmas en su cabeza se disparaban .

Solo una coincidencia se dijo, Solo es un apellido repitió, pero pensando en los rasgos de la chica Pidge, solo podía pensar en el gran parecido a su amigo Matt, se sentía como un gran idiota por no poder haber puesto dos y dos juntos, notando que su silencio se había prolongado y algunos alumnos lo observaban confundido, se aclaró la garganta  _«Es la hora de la verdad Shirogane »_  tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir pronunció el siguiente nombre.

¨Katie Holt¨- exclamó tranquilamente esperando para ver su rostro pero no hubo respuesta, una parte de él se sentía aliviado, puede que ella haya cancelado la clase pero sabía que no podía ser eso, el no tenia tanta suerte .

¨Katie Holt¨- repitió el nombre.

La vida siendo vida y jugando a ser irónica le dio su sorpresa. Allí levantándose apresurada y con mucha torpeza detrás del joven que fácilmente la cubría por su tamaño se encontraba la chica de la fiesta-Pidge-Katie Holt, levantando su mano, usando el abrigo que pensó perdido. Noto que ella después de un momento abría su boca. Ella lo había reconocido.

¨Mierda¨-Susurro en japonés para sí mismo, sin dejar sobresalir las ganas de reírse/llorar que tenia.

 

* * *

 

 

Ella fácilmente podría excusarse, la clase no representó ningún tipo reto ni tenía una gran carga valorativa en su plan de estudio, así que no sentía necesario poner su enfoque en ello, ¡ella hablaba un perfecto inglés! muchas gracias.

Así que era natural que ella no escuchara el primer llamado del maestro, se necesito que Lance jalara la manga de su nuevo abrigo para darse cuenta que la mayoría estaba esperando a que aparece la susodicha Katie Holt, avergonzada se levantó rápidamente con su mano en lo alto y sintiendo como las palabras la ahogaban al mirar a Takashi frente a la clase, con la lista en sus manos, ocupando el lugar donde debería estar su maestro, Noto un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos aunque su rostro jamás cambió la expresión que tenía, él la había reconocido, ella se había acostado con su profesor de inglés.

¨Santa merda¨- susurro en italiano con su boca entreabierta y perdiendo el color en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces decidí sentarme frente a la Laptop a ver qué consigo, si estas leyendo esto, es el resultado de mi intento de cumplir con mis expectativas y esperar no fallar en tal labor. Para ayudar a la visualización mental:
> 
> -El traje de Keith para ir al gimnasio:
> 
> http://www.mediosimpresosaj.co/images/category_33/Ropa%20para%20Hombres%20Diesel%20Ropa%20Deportiva%20Negro%20%20365573_2.jpg
> 
> -El conjunto de Lance:
> 
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1QyHMQFXXXXbhXFXXq6xXFXXXE/Letnie-Spodenki-M-skie-Do-Biegania-M-skie-Zestawy-Kompresja-Kr-tki-TShirt-Centrum-Szkolenia-Running.jpg_640x640.jpg
> 
> -El conjunto de Hunk  
> http://www.vicenteabospeluqueriacanina.es/images/category_15/Attractive%20Slazenger%20Para%20Hombre%20King%20Talla%20Grande%20Deportes%20Gimnasio%20Big%20top%20de%20camiseta%20sin%20mangas%20activewearver%20t%C3%ADtulo%20original%20Ropa%20de%20hombre%20Zapatos_2.jpg
> 
> \- El conjunto de pigde  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB151brRXXXXXX0XFXXq6xXFXXXK/Mujeres-Yoga-deporte-Sets-camisa-con-pantalones-cortos-traje-fitness-entrenamiento-se-oras-gimnasio-deportes-Correr.jpg
> 
> \- Y el abrigo de Shiro que ella usó en este capítulo.  
> https://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/182039498253-0-1/s-l1000.jpg


	3. Pidgeon and Takashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas sentimos como si estuviéramos recibiendo golpe tras golpe contra la pared pero sabemos que las cosas pueden mejorar, depende de nosotros y nuestras acciones definir qué es lo que pasará a continuación.
> 
> Aunque esos golpes nos hacen fuertes «y al menos que seas masoquista» no significa que los disfrutemos. En este lugar aceptamos a todas esas personas que han tenido circunstancias difíciles en su vida por culpa de sus propias fetiches, aqui nadie te hara sentir verguenza de tus gustos.
> 
> Al menos claro que seas masoquista, si es así ¨Te has portado muy mal, tu insignificante insecto¨
> 
>  
> 
> \- Infomercial extraño #2

A diferencia de lo que su hermano pensaba, el no era incómodamente torpe, podía establecer relaciones sociales si el tuviera la intención, el problema radica en que el no sentía el deseo alguno por ser una mariposa social, el realmente disfrutaba la soledad y el silencio, así que el era quien elegía mantenerse al margen de la escena y solo ser un espectador.

  
Al acostumbrarse a ser un espectador el había aprendido a leer a las personas, sus gestos, la manera en la que caminaban o las diferentes emociones que solo se expresaban atrevas de la vista, muchas veces inconsciente de parte del emisor.

Debatiéndose entre si era una persona perspicaz o solo conocia muy bien a su hermano, no se sintió confundido por el repentino silencio, él podía ver lo tenso que sus hombros se encontraban o la vena que si no fuera por su fleco blanco, se notaria fácilmente, su mano derecha apretaba el tablero. Por curiosidad siguió su mirada hasta las filas traseras, Una castaña que recordó haber conocido el dia anterior estaba de pie con su mano alzada, la boca ligeramente abierta y juraria que tenia las pupilas dilatadas pero sentía que seria exagerar, cualquier pensaria que se debía a la verguenza de ser reprendida el primer dia de clases pero había algo en la manera en como su hermano apretaba su mandíbula y no hizo intento alguno por cortar el contacto visual que le parecía extraño, shiro no era descuidado.

¨Katie Holt, señor¨- Habló Pidge _«él recordaba su nombre»_ bajando su mano, escucho risitas y murmullos en el salon , la mayoria lo tomaba como una ocurrencia estudiantil más.

¨Prefiero el término **Maestro**  señorita Holt¨- Shiro bromeo ganando más risas-¨Por Favor esté atenta, pronto podremos retirarnos¨- Shiro le sonrió y ella volvió a su escondite detrás de Hunk.

La clase continuó con el ambiente relajado de antes, algunos estudiantes hicieron preguntas acerca del plan o sobre créditos extra, posiblemente estudiantes de primer año que decidieron saltarse el cronograma de la carrera o aquellos que se especializaban en idiomas, el noto la manera en que shiro dirigía su mirada a las filas traseras cuando escuchaba las preguntas o no estaba leyendo el material en sus manos. cuarenta y cinco minutos después la clase fue despedida, con la mayoría corriendo hacia la salida espero en su silla a que la puerta se descongestionara, observó como Lance y sus amigos guardaban sus cuadernos, precisamente observaba a la pequeña agarrar sus pertenencia, guardandolas sin cuidado dentro de su mochila y bajar los escalones detrás de los dos hombres, Cuando habían llegado a la primera fila noto como Hunk se acercaba a shiro y tenían una pequeña conversación.

Pigde se escondia detras de lance pero en un momento Hunk la señalo, ella sonrió desviando rápidamente la vista hacia el muro de anuncios, unos minutos luego el trío se retiró, el se levanto caminando hacia la salida, antes de abrir la puerta le dedicó una mirada divertida a su hermano y sonrió victorioso cuando shiro se quitó las gafas fingiendo limpiarlas con el paño de su bolsillo.

 

* * *

 

Pigde estaba segura que estaba cerca de embalsamarse en la mirada de Takashi y siendo consciente de las casi 100 personas en la habitación reunió el coraje de mujercita que tanto la caracterizaba.

 

¨Katie Holt, Señor¨- «Mierda » Bueno ella dijo coraje no pensamiento rápido, Ella leyó la pizca de diversión en los ojos de Takashi, arrepintiéndose internamente de no haber elegido mejor sus palabras.

¨Prefiero el término Maestro, señorita Holt¨- Él se estaba divirtiendo a costas de ella- ¨Por Favor esté atenta, pronto podremos retirarnos¨- ella tuvo que recordarse que no era Takashi quien hablaba sino Profesor Shirogane, así que no podría justificar ante nadie porque repentinamente había decidido tirarle todas sus pertenencias al rostro del nuevo maestro en el primer dia de clases, bruscamente se sentó ocultando todo su cuerpo detrás de Hunk, evitando al profesor y solo escuchando su voz.

Cuando por fin los dejo retirarse, ella quiso correr a la salida pero ni Lance o Hunk tenían prisa así que se resignó a esperarlos. La clase ya estaba casi vacía cuando Lance recogió sus libros y Hunk guardaba el cargador de su portátil, ella quería irse, sin cuidado guardó sus pertenencias y camino detrás de los chicos, talves asi no tendria que mirar a Takashi al salir, podría fingir estar interesada en la plática o en su celular.

Debería haberlo visto venir, Hunk sugirió charlar con el nuevo profesor viendo que aun tenían tiempo para sus próximas clases y sin esperar respuesta, camino hacia Takashi quien estaba viendo a los estudiantes salir, rápidamente se percató que caminaban hacia él y pacientemente con una sonrisa cálida espero hasta que estuvieran a una distancia corta.

¨Excelente lección la de hoy, apoyo totalmente la parte del receso, realmente ganó nuestro favor profesor Shirogane¨- El rostro de Takashi se iluminó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, ella admite que lo había contemplado más del tiempo necesario pero estaba agradecida que el foco de atención estaba en Lance.

¨Es bueno escucharlo¨

¨Admito que estoy agradecido que no hayamos empezado con el material hoy, aun no he tenido oportunidad de leerlo¨- Hunk sonrió uniéndose a la conversación.

¨¡Lo mismo aqui! aunque dudo que alguna vez lo haga¨- interrumpió Rolo frotando sus ojos.

¨¡Idiota! eso no es algo que dices enfrente del Maestro¨- Nyma lo golpeó en la cabeza con su celular, Rolo le reclamo pero esta avanzo sin prestarle atención.

Pidge no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando Rollo aun desde el pasillo seguía tratando de obtener la atención de Nyma, Takashi que había estado pendiente de los últimos dos desvió su vista hacia ella, naturalmente fingió estar interesada en las manchas del suelo.

¨¡Oh! Yo soy Hunk, el es Lance y ella es Pigde por si olvido nuestros nombres, somos bastantes en esta clase¨- Hunk los señalo pero Takashi había fijado su vista en ella.

¨¿Pidge?¨- Él alzó una ceja haciéndose el desentendido, había soltado la pregunta al viento pero sabía que iba dirigida a su persona .

¨Es un apodo¨- apenas respondió en un susurro rápido tratando de alejar la atención de ella.

¨Comprendo¨- Asintió.

¨Bueno, Bienvenido al campus profesor Shirogane, nos vemos en la siguiente clase¨- Los despidió Hunk

¨Por favor pueden usar Profesor Shiro, es más corto de esa manera¨- En parte eso y en parte porque estaban masacrando su apellido.

"Genial, ¡Hasta pronto Sensei Shiro!"- y allí iba cualquier intento de Lance por mantener la cortesía y simplemente usar un juego de palabras que estaba cerca de sonar racista.

Ella ni siquiera espero a él respondiera cuando había empujado disimuladamente a Hunk para que avanzara, sintió la mirada de Takashi clavada en su espalda pero se negó a voltear, tenía que salir de allí.

* * *

 

 

En las siguientes dos semanas Shiro a menudo se sorprendía buscando con la mirada a Pidge cada vez que entraba al salón de clases **siempre** el los mismos asientos **siempre** detrás de Hunk _« Se había dado la tarea de memorizar los nombres de sus amigos»_  opinaba poco en clase pero sus contribuciones siempre tenían puntos importantes acerca del tema, en más de una ocasión la descubrió poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando alguien opinaba estúpidamente en clase y internamente Shiro la envidiaba por no poder hacer el lo mismo, sabía que no era correcto como instructor.

 

Pidge por otra parte prestaba más atención a como Takashi acomodaba sus gafas cuando estaba leyendo en voz alta o la manera en que le sonrió cuando esta se atrevió la primera vez en dar un resumen acerca de un cuento corto que habían asignado para el fin de semana, sintió a todo el equipo de Atletismo  revolotear en su estómago pero las escasas veces que Takashi se permitió reír por bromas realmente divertidasde sus compañeros _« Y no estúpidas como las de Lance »_  eran momentos que se deleitaba contemplando la manera en que su pecho se movía, como sus ojos se cerraban o trataba de disimular su sonrisa detras de algun libro de texto.

Esas dos semanas se constituyeron en observar al otro cuando pensaban que estaba distraído, en algunas ocasiones se sostenían la mirada antes que cada uno volteara hacia otra dirección con un sonrojo más pronunciado en la piel de Pigde por ser más blanca  ~~Estupida Blancura vampiresca~~.

 

En el campus nunca se encontraba fuera del salón, Pidge se dedicaba a avanzar en proyectos de otras materias en su tiempo libre siendo obligaba por Hunk para hacer mínimo dos tiempos de comida, que ella agradeció internamente, de otra manera posiblemente ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en calentar agua para las sopas instantáneas considerando que podría invertir esos cinco minutos en asuntos más trascendentales que la alimentación.

Shiro procuraba tomar rutas alternas cuando miraba a la diminuta chica con su abrigo caminar por los pasillos de la universidad sin molestarse en levantar la vista de su tableta o libros.

El trataba de no encontrarla y sentía que debia limitar sus interacciones a únicamente el salón de clases. Le tomó trabajo admitir que podía sentirse verdaderamente atraído a ella pero rápidamente se reprendió por pensar demasiado en ello.

Un dia uno de sus colegas, El profesor Smith le habían pregunto _¨¿ya tienes una selección de alumnas bonitas?¨_ El desconcertado y temeroso negó esperando a que no se hubiera corrido alguna clase de rumor sobre el. Los demás maestros encontraron divertida su expresión facial, explicando que _¨Es algo normal aun más cuando eres tan joven en comparación con un maestro promedio de universidad pero sigue siendo incorrecto¨_ A pesar del tono bromista que el Profesor Wimbleton uso sentía que seguía siendo un tipo de advertencia, más para Smith que para el mismo.

Aun con sus mejores intentos de distancia llego el dia en que no pudo evitar a Pidge.

Era un Viernes por la noche el edificio donde se encontraban la mayoría de las oficinas académicas estaba casi vacío, el había pasado revisando trabajos de varias de sus secciones y se encontraba agotado, tampoco ayudaba que el edificio estuviera teniendo apagones, si tuviera con quien apostar, apostaría a que los estudiantes de ingeniería eran los culpables, había visto a un grupo caminar por todo el campus con cajas llenas de cables y varias computadoras posiblemente modificadas por ellos mismos. Resignado a que no haría un mayor avance aunque estuviera toda la noche allí, apagó el ordenador y las luces de su oficina, tuvo que detenerse un momento por la falta de electricidad antes de dirigirse a los ascensores.

Posiblemente era una mala idea usarlo pero él confiaba en que llegara al primer piso antes de la siguiente falla, sospechaba que el Decano Inverson no estaría contento cuando descubriera a los responsables.

Esperando el ascensor, sacó su celular del bolsillo para revisar las notificaciones, la mayoría eran de su correo electrónico de docente y unos cuantos mensajes de texto de Keith. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el entro aun mirando la pantalla, apretó el botón del piso 1 y continuó contestando los mensajes entrantes de Keith.

En el segundo piso el ascensor se detuvo pero él no levantó la vista, se limitó a moverse para que la otra persona tuviera espacio, cuando las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor continuó descendiendo hasta que bruscamente la cabina se sacudió con las luces parpadeando hasta quedar en penumbra. La otra persona no iba sujeta al barandal ni apoyada una de las paredes como el, asi escucho el sonido de su cuerpo contra el piso.

¨¡Estoy bien!¨- Hablo la persona desde el suelo, Shiro realmente quería ayudarla a levantarse pero en esa oscuridad distinguia tan poco que tenía miedo de aplastar alguna mano o pie.

Tuvo una ceguera temporal cuando una luz alumbró directamente a su dirección, sentía sus ojos arder y tuvo que apretarlos para calmar la sensación.

"¡Perdon no era mi intención! ¿Takashi?"- la voz sonó amortiguada y cuando abrió sus ojos, era Pidge quien sostenía su celular mirándolo expectante.

«Esto sera incomodo» Ambos pensaron.

Nunca sintieron tanto desprecio hacia un objeto inanimado como hacia el ascensor cuando las luces de emergencia decidieron encenderse y entendieron que no podían ocultarse en la oscuridad.

¨Esta bien, no era su intención señorita Holt¨- Agito su mano restándole importancia- ¨¿ Se encuentran bien? la caída sono dolorosa¨- en ese momento Pidge apagaba la linterna de su celular sintiendo su rostro caliente, rogando que la luz no delatara su nuevo color apenas masculló una incoherencia que Shiro no alcanzo a escuchar.

Pidge decidió sentarse sacando su computador teniendo esperanzas que podría ingresar al sistema del edificio para poder solucionar el problema de la energía y poner en movimiento el ascensor pero después de varios intentos oficialmente se rindió, insultando con sus fuerzas a quienes habían bloqueado las señales y todo intento operativo que ella pensó, si ninguno de los Decanos encontraba a los responsables, ella misma lo haría, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás resoplando cuando noto que Takashi aun seguía de pie.

¨Taka...¨- Se detuvo corrigiendo a sí misma- ¨Profesor Shirogane debería tomar asiento, Al parecer no nos iremos pronto¨- Hablo Pidge concentrándose en apagar su computador.

¨Por supuesto, tienes razón¨- Respondió Takashi preguntándose si ella había notado cómo la estaba estudiando de reojo mientras tenia su cabeza sumergida en la pantalla.

¨¿Eso que estabas haciendo? Revisando...- Pregunto Shiro ahora acomodado en el suelo con su maletín encima de su regazo.

Pigde asintió-¨Intentaba entrar al sistema para poder corregir el error pero alguien está bloqueando acciones externas, significa que estaremos aquí hasta que decidan restaurar el sistema¨- Shiro escucho lo que dijo mirando la hora en su celular.

¨¿No tienes que ver con esto? ¿O si?¨- Pregunto tentativamente Shiro.

¨¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera estaba consciente hasta hace un momento¨- Ella fue consciente que tal vez su voz estaba un tono mas arriba de lo normal y permitido para referirse a un docente .

"Perdóname, no quería que sonara como una acusación"- Se disculpó Shiro rebobinando sus palabras en la mente y entendiendo el repentino enojo.

Ella lo miró largamente y si Shiro era sincero puede que en algún punto lo haya intimidado, había una irritación fácilmente detectable en su rostro _«Puede que lo tenga merecido»_ Pensó Shiro sin atreverse a romper el contacto visual establecido con Pidge hasta que ella le dedicó una sonrisa que lo confundió.

¨Logre penetrar en tu piel ¿No?¨- Ella sonrió cuando su mirada penetrante que tanto practicaba en privado dio frutos hasta que notó el rubor de Takashi y comprendio como podría entenderse esa frase.

¨Me refiero a que logre asustarse, no tiene nada que ver con la fiesta ni nada parecido¨- _«Mierda Pidge, se suponía que eso no debes mencionarlo»_ se reprendió por su desliz de lengua.

¨¿Tu lo recuerdas?- Era turno de Pidge sonrojarse esta vez, desviando su vista los botones del ascensor meneo su cabeza arriba y abajo.

¨No quería mencionarlo, quería pensar que era una gran coincidencia¨- Respondió ella.

¨Puedo entenderlo, tuve el mismo pensamiento¨- Shiro encontró lindo la manera en cómo el rubor en sus mejillas acentuaba más sus pecas- ¨Veo que tienes mi abrigo¨- agregó.

¨Es cómodo¨- ella estaba jugando con las mangas- ¨Esto es extraño¨- suspiro Pidge mirando nuevamente a Takashi.

¨Lo es¨- respondió rascándose la mejilla.

El silencio hacía aún más incómoda la espera pero ninguno se le ocurría que decir sin tener que hablar sobre el elefante en la habitación, Shiro decidido fue quien pensó en afrontar la situación que venían posponiendo por semanas.

¨Durante esa noche, no quiero que piense que lo hago a menudo, ya sabes llegar a un lugar para aprovecharme de los estudiantes, siendo sincero hacia tiempo que no salía a cualquier tipo de reunión social que no tuviera que ver con mi trabajo, solo estuve allí por mi hermano menor que es realmente ...- Shiro empezó a tratar de explicarse.

¨ Con calma, te creo¨- Pidge lo interrumpió notando que iba a empezar a divagar y aunque ella realmente queria escucharlo sintió que no irían a ningún lado de esa manera- ¨Acabas de llamar Reunión a una fiesta de fraternidad, eso es prueba suficiente¨.

Shiro le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

¨Mi punto es que no fui responsable con la bebida y no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, siento que te debo una disculpa¨.

¨Creeme no lo haces¨- Pidge le respondió- ¨Intentaste que nos detuvieramos pero no te deje, si alguien debe disculparse soy yo¨

¨Lo lamento¨- Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, se observaron hasta que ambos resoplaron con Pidge ocultando su risa detrás de su mano.

¨Lo repito, esto es extraño¨- Ella sonaba más relajada y shiro bajo sus hombros notando por primera vez lo tenso que había estado, El ascensor se sacudió más fuerte que la vez anterior y Pidge se encontró casi abrazando a Shiro hasta que las luces de emergencia se apagaron y el ascensor empezó a descender.

 

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, Pidge ya se habia alejado de Takashi pero aun seguía en el suelo recogiendo todo lo que había dejado caer cuando tiró su mochila del susto, levantó su rostro noto la mano de Takashi cerca de ella, clara señal que quería ayudarla a levantarse, ella aceptó su ayuda, se encontró a sí misma notando lo pequeña que era su mano en comparación con la de el. _« Todo en el es grande... ¡Mierda_ _no en ese sentido Katie!»_

Caminaron hasta las puertas del edificio en silencio saludando al guardia antes de afrontar la frescura de la noche.

¨Te devolvere el abrigo otro dia, lamentablemente lo he estado usando seguido y el clima no ha sido tan frio asi que puede estar algo sucio¨- Pidge hablo acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.

¨No tengo prisa¨- El la observo antes de escuchar las notificaciones de su celular.

¨Buenas noches Profesor Shirogane¨- se despidió Pidge dando media vuelta antes de pararse en seco y mirarlo nuevamente- ¨Referente a la fiesta, No pasó nada que yo no haya querido Takashi y siendo sincera volvería a hacerlo¨- susurro solo para que el la escuchara.

Ella se fue antes que él tuviera tiempo de poder responderle.

No es com si el fuera a hacerlo de todos modos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve casi una semana para subir este capitulo porque realmente no me gustaba como se desarrollaba y este es el resultado que mas me gusto, posiblemente lo edite pero queria actualizarlo. ¡Hora de la imagen mental!
> 
> Algo así es el salón de clases:  
> http://ickrom.com.mx/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/cc_srvc_int_tiered_lecture.jpg


	4. ¡Colleen, Las salchichas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es importante mantener la temperatura ideal al momento de preparar los alimentos.
> 
> Una brasa muy ardiente puede sobre cocinar la parte externa de la carne pero dejar su interior totalmente crudo.

¨¿Y si consideras otra vez mi propuesta?¨- Lance estaba acostado en la cama de Pidge observando como esta peleaba con su maleta.

 

¨Mi respu...esta seguirá siendo no¨- Hablo entrecortando palabras por el esfuerzo en mover la cremallera de su maleta- ¨Papá y mamá viven a casi dos horas de aquí, debes estar aquí mañana a primera hora para tu importante reunión secreta, así que no te estoy dejando conducir cuatro horas solo por querer ahorrarme el pasaje¨

 

¨Pidge, Fui claro cuando te advertí de no tocar el cierre¨- Hunk entró a la habitación con un frasco de aceite.

 

¨ Intentaba ayudar¨-Masculló ella.

 

¨Ayudaría más si compraras un bolso nuevo, este pide a gritos que acaben con su sufrimiento¨- Lance ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Pidge hizo un ademán de tirar la maleta en su estómago.

 

¨Es una reliquia casi un clásico, Mamá me la dio cuando empecé la secundaria¨- ella observó como Hunk frotaba aceite en la cremallera empezando a mover el zipper hacia atrás y delante, ambos vitorearon cuando lograron cerrarla.

 

¨Estoy lista, la vieja Betsy esta lista al igual que mis tareas, el informe de lunes, el regalo está seguro y si recuerdo bien mi pasaje debe estar aquí¨- urgo en la bolsa exterior de la maleta hasta sacar un ticket mediano.

 

¨Vamos te llevaré a la terminal¨- Lance levanto el bolso y lo coloco sobre su hombro, Hunk los detuvo en la cocina para darle a Pidge unos bocadillos para el viaje, ella lo abrazó y siguió a Lance hasta el Corolla 2007 aparcado en el estacionamiento común del complejo.

 

¨Lucía tiene mucho tiempo de no ser usada pero sería un desperdicio encenderla para manejar hasta la universidad, espero no te moleste que me pase por la ruta más larga, ella necesita estirar las llantas¨- Lance lanzó la maleta de Pidge a los asientos traseros escuchando un reclamo de su dueña, encendió el auto y hizo señas para que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad.

 

¨El bus sale en 30 minutos, Ni siquiera tú podrías hacerme perder mi transporte cuando la terminal queda a solo 7 minutos de distancia¨- ella sonrió desenvolviendo un emparedaron con maní- ¨Sin embargo tampoco lo intentes, es importante que esté allí para el almuerzo, mis padres lograron que Matt descansara de su proyecto, así que podrá estar en la barbacoa de cumpleaños¨

 

¨Bueno mi plan era que nos perdiéramos pero me es casi imposible, digo, no es como si pueda ignorar deliberadamente el gran semen gigante que nos saluda¨- Pidge observó al muñeco inflable blanco y arrugó su nariz, podía entender a lo que Lance se referia aunque no planeaba darle la razón.

 

¨Nos fijamos en el local, el semen acaba de cumplir su deber, toda una proeza del Marketing moderno¨- meneo el sándwich con su mano derecha.

 

¨¿No podían conseguir otro color?¨- El auto avanzó más lento cuando estuvieron al frente del local ganando varios bocinazos de chóferes enojados-¨Ya entendí, avanzando despejo el camino ¡Cielos! ¿Quién hizo enojar a esos sujetos tan de mañana? literalmente son las 7 am de un sábado nublado¨

 

¨Tal vez porque no todos disfrutan el clima, puede que les traiga un recuerdo negativo, tengan asma o sus alergias empeoren¨- empezó a enumerar con su mano izquierda-¨Todo un mundo de posibilidades¨.

 

¨Un chocolate caliente arregla eso, ¿Sabes porque?- Lance se quedó callado esperando a que Pidge respondiera, cuando esta abrió la boca él la interrumpió- ¨Porque el chocolate caliente no va hacia el estómago, El chocolate caliente hace un recorrido que va directo al corazón, dándole la paz a cada rincón que su Lactosidad y Cacao llegan a tocar¨

 

¨Eso fue profundo¨- respondió susurrando.

 

¨Lo se¨- susurro aun más bajo Lance.

 

¨Siento que haras algo estupido para compensarlo¨- Pidge hablo imitando el susurro tan silencioso de Lance.

 

Sin responder Lance acelero el vehiculo revasando a un camión repartidor en el puente, Pidge cubrió sus ojos con su mano y el segundo sándwich gritandole a Lance para que frenará pero sus gritos fueron silenciados por el rugido de batalla del conductor y los claxon de cada carro que encontraban, Lance mirando rápidamente a su derecha para cerciorarse que Lucía no obtuviera un nuevo beso en su lata, dobló en la esquina contraria a su carril y continuó doblando en cada esquina que encontraba hasta que estuvo más cerca del centro, no teniendo más remedio que bajar la velocidad.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento se parqueo de retroceso como lo indicaba el cartel del establecimiento.

Respirando lentamente dejo que su cuerpo se relajara por la cantidad de adrenalina que había recorrido sus venas, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se lanzó al suelo por si Lance decidió arrancar de nuevo, Lance al contrario bajó del auto silbando «Single Ladies » sacando el bolso del asiento trasero.

 

¨Nunca vuelvo a subirme en un automóvil contigo como chofer mientras esté en mis cinco sentidos¨- Hablo Pidge apoyada en el capó del auto.

 

¨Nunca digas Nunca¨- le entregó el bolso y ella lo coloco en su espalda.

 

¨Llámame cuando hayas llegado me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que estas con Colleen y no en una furgoneta blanca camino a quien sabe donde¨- Lance abrazo a Pidge levantandola del suelo.

 

¨La experiencia de ir amordazada suena tentadora¨- Ella agitó sus pies hasta que Lance la bajo y camino directo a la fila para abordar el bus.

 

¨Dile a tu madre que digo «Hola »¨- Gritó Lance y ella levanto su pulgar.

 

Desde la ventana del Bus miro como Lance meneaba sus brazos imitando a « Esperma blanca » de la tienda y ella hizo lo mismo antes que el bus empezará a avanzar y lo perdiera de vista.

 

El camino de Altea a Olkarion tomó alrededor de una hora y media,en este tiempo Pidge se dedicó a revisar su tableta y leer el libro asignado de su clase, ya en la ciudad tomó un taxi hasta la casa de sus padres que quedaba en los suburbios más alejados de Olkarion, cerca de media hora en auto y casi dos horas a pie, cosa que ella descubrió a experiencia propia.

 

Durante el viaje en Taxi aprovecho a llamar a Lance avisando que había llegado a la ciudad, Al bajar con su bolso sobre su hombro, observó el auto de sus padres, algunos vehículos conocidos como el auto del decano Iverson o el doctor Coran, tambien el auto de la alcaldesa Ryner, la motocicleta detrás del auto su vecina no era conocida, esperaba que su padre no hubiera comprado una en su ausencia.

 

Al girar la perilla noto que no tenía seguro así que decidió entrar sin llamar la atención, saludo algunos de los invitados más puntuales y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde encontró a su Madre hablando con Allura.

 

¨Entonces cuando conecto los cables había olvidado que tenía que apagar la fuente de energía, como era de esperarse recibió el impacto de 100 watts, tuve que explicarle a grupo de estudiantes que el instructor no estaba muerto¨-Allura se rio antes de continuar con su relato- ¨Tuviste que haberlos visto Colleen, uno pregunto si la muerte había estado planificada como una medida para que ellos evitaran los cuartos de energía en la planta y una chica se limitó a tomar fotografías «Para el Anuario » ¨.

 

¨Espero que Hira se encuentre bien¨-respondió colleen abriendo el horno y sacando una bandeja de galletas- ¨ y que esa chica te mande las fotografías¨

 

¨Yo igual, Hira nunca ha sido mi persona favorita, una fotografia asi llenaria de alegria mis mañanas¨- Pidge hablo entrando bruscamente en la conversación.

 

¨¡Pidge!¨- Exclamó Allura corriendo hacia Pidge, esta se detuvo frente a ella sonriéndole y la levantó en el aire abrazándola -¨Mirate, que linda estas¨.

 

¨Gracias pero ustedes damas se encuentran mucho mejor¨- Pidge sonrió y abrazó a su madre cuando allura la dejo en el suelo.

 

¨Pense que llegarias mas tarde¨- Colleen le tocó la mejilla.

 

¨Tome el primer bus a Olkarion, quería hacer un buen tiempo¨- respondió Pidge tomando una galleta de la bandeja-¨Lance dice «hola »¨.

 

¨Es una lastima que el y Hunk no pudieron venir¨- respondió Colleen.

 

¨Siento vibras de Lance en tu atuendo¨-Señaló Allura

 

¨Bueno el es responsable que esté usando una falda con este abrigo, siento que mis piernas se congelan¨

 

¨En abrigo verde con cuello blanco, la falda gris y las medias negras crean un buen efecto visual en ti¨- Allura la inspecciono -¨Pero en lo personal hubiera buscado un color más encendido como azul rey o Rojo manzana¨.

 

Colleen le entregó una bandeja con carne a allura- ¨Llevala a tu padre y Sam, ya es hora de empezar con el primer lote¨- Allura asintió tomandola con ambas manos mientras Colleen abría la puerta de vidrio que daba con el patio trasero-¨ Recuerdame mandarle galletas de agradecimiento a Lance por hacerte lucir tan femenina ¨

 

¨¡Mama! eso no es necesario¨- Pidge cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho-¨Puedo verme femenina sin la ayuda de Lance, solo es más práctico usar mi atuendos comunes¨

 

¨Claro que si Katie¨-Colleen le beso la mejilla-¨Tu atuendo para la reunión está arriba, no sabía qué esperar, así que me prepare con algo pero si te sientes comoda asi puedes quedarte con esa ropa¨- su madre caminó hasta la refrigeradora sacando otra bandeja plástica con carne y camino hacia el patio trasero.

 

Katie observó la ropa de allura, su madre y algunas mujeres que estaban cerca, decidiendo que revisar lo que tenía su madre preparado era posiblemente mejor para el almuerzo a lo que llevaba puesto. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entro a su antigua habitación, en la cama se encontraba un suerte Verde, una falda gris rayada con botones verdes y unas zapatillas de tacón negras.

Sin pensarlo mucho empezó a cambiarse, se sentó en la mesa donde estaban la mayoría de sus cosméticos, se unto crema hidratante sobre su rostro para evitar que se secara por el frío y lo selló con un poco de polvo para evitar verse como un sartén, agrego rubor en sus mejillas, delineador de ojos y un poco de brillo labial por pura vanidad.

 

Estudiando su reflejo, se sintió satisfecha con el producto final, camino hacia la puerta escondiendo su celular al costado de su cadera. Al bajar se dirigió al jardín, no le costó mucho trabajo localizar a su padre que intentaba encender la parrilla.

 

¨Déjame ayudarte Samuel¨- Habló Alfor tratando de quitarle los fósforos.

 

¨Insisto en encenderlo yo, es mi fiesta después de todo¨- Respondió dándose la vuelta, cuando levanto la vista observó a Pidge cerca de él- ¨¡Mi niña! me alegra que lo hayas logrado¨- Pidge se acercó para abrazar a su padre, cuando este se descuido le arrebató los cerillos de su mano antes de arrojarlos a Alfor.

 

¨¡Gracias!¨-Exclamó Alfor antes de encender la parrilla en el primer intento.

 

¨Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe¨- Habló Samuel- ¨¡Mirate! casi siete meses sin vernos y estas tan cambiada¨- La volvió a abrazar-¨Espero no verte con un piercing y un corte Punk en la próxima barbacoa¨

 

¨Tendre en tu sugerencia¨- Pidge respondió caminando hacia Alfor dándole un abrazo- ¨Pensé que tío Corán se encargaría de la parrilla¨

 

¨Bueno tu madre lo mandó a conseguir más carbón¨- respondió Samuel moviendo con un bastón de metal con mango de madera el carbón-¨ Ella está decidida en alejarlo de la parrilla, quiere evitar el dia del padre del año pasado¨

 

¨No siento remordimiento alguno de mis acciones¨-Habló Colleen pasando cerca con una jarra de agua.

 

¨En mi opinión esa fue la parte más divertida¨- Habló la alcaldesa Ryner sentándose en la mesa cercana.

 

¨Me alegra tener su voto de Fe, alcaldesa¨- Corán entró y dejó caer un saco de carbón cerca de la parrilla, Luego se quitó la camisa vieja que traía encima para evitar mancharse.

 

¨Cualquier cosa para mis fieles votantes¨- Respondió la alcaldesa quien luego agradecio a Colleen por servirle agua.

 

¨¿Podría preguntar algo referente a él?¨- dijo Pidge señalando al Decano Inverson, quien charlaba animadamente con otros invitado- ¨Ya enserio, ¿Quien lo invitó?¨- Pregunto con un tono Brusco y fuerte haciendo que Alfor se atragantara con su bebida, Corán y Ryner sonrieron disimuladamente.

 

¨Tu padre insistió¨- Respondió Colleen.

 

¨Es un gran amigo de la familia¨-Se defendió Samuel.

 

¨Papá pensó que sería grandioso que el Decano saliera del ambiente escolar y convivieron con nosotros¨-Habló Matt detrás de Pidge.

 

¨Porque no me siento sorprendida¨- Ella se giro y abrazo a su hermano.

 

¨Se supone que te tenias que sobresaltarte y gritarme por darte un susto de muerte¨- Pidge le saco la lengua y Matt hizo lo mismo.

 

¨No quería darte el gusto¨- Ella lo observó notando que había desarollado mas musculo desde la ultima vez que lo vio-¨¿Decidiste volver al mundo de los mortales?¨

 

¨Me sentía aburrido asi que decidi darle emoción a las simples vidas de los humanos que viven debajo del olimpo¨- el rodeo el hombro de Pidge con su brazo- ¨Sabes es grandioso que llegaras, quiero presentarte a mi amigo¨

 

¨¿Es el tipo del que no dejabas de parlotear cuando trabajabas en el proyecto Kerberos?¨

 

¨El mismo y dejame decirte que concluí el proyecto de manera sobresaliente¨

 

¨Nerd¨- Tosio Pidge

 

¨Simio Bionico¨- Tosio Matt

 

¨Ambos dejen de toser cerca de la parrilla¨- Les regaño Allura quien usaba una manta para tapar la ensalada y pan de hamburguesa.

 

¨Si amor¨- respondió Matt llevandose a pidge más lejos de la parrilla pero todavía cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba Ryner.

¨Como te decía, el sujeto es asombroso y lo considero mi mejor amigo, así que esta de mas decirte que esta fuera de los límites¨- Matt habló mientras le entregaba un vaso con limonada a Katie y el tomaba de una botella de cerveza.

 

¨Tranquilo, cualquier amigo tuyo suena muy nerd para mi gusto¨- Le sonrió petulante a su hermano mientras sorbía de su vaso.

 

¨Te sorprenderá saber que mis amistades son muy interesantes, hablando de él¨- Matt levantó su brazo al aire agitandolo- ¨¡Shiro! por aquí¨- Pidge se negó a voltear hacia donde  estaba viendo Matt, concentrandose en su bebida y la conversación entre los adultos.

 

¨Siento la demora pero pude conseguir todo en la lista de tu madre¨-Pidge atragantada ahora se concentró en evitar que la bebida saliera por su nariz escuchando esa voz que sonaba tan familiar y sabia de donde.

 

¨¿Escuchaste mamá?¨- Gritó Matt volteandose donde estaba Colleen y algunas de sus amigas.

 

¨Gracias Querido¨- Colleen se acercó dándole una palmada en la espalda a Shiro.

 

¨Shiro te presento a mi hermanita Katie, Katie es él mi amigo Shiro del que te mencione antes¨- Pidge no tuvo más remedio que voltearse para quedar frente a Takashi.

 

¨Es un gusto al fin conocerte¨- ella tendió su mano hacia Takashi .

 

¨El placer es todo mio, Matt me ha hablado mucho acerca de ti¨- respondió cordialmente Shiro estrechando su mano.

 

¨Espero que sean cosas positivas¨- le sonrió Pidge tratando de mantenerse calmada sin desviar su vista hacia otro lado que no fuera su rostro.

 

¨En lo absoluto¨- Shiro se felicitó por no recorrer el cuerpo de la hermanita de su amigo con la vista.

 

¨Me alegra que al fin se conozcan, ya verán, se llevaran de maravilla¨-Hablo Matt tendiendole una cerveza a Shiro.

 

 _«No tienes ni idea de cuanto »_ Pensaron ambos.

 

La Barbacoa trancurria sin problemas, los invitados estaban platicando entre ellos, algunos más exaltados que otros por causa de las bebidas, algunos  se habían retirado a dentro de la casa, otros preferían esperar el atardecer en el patio y cinco hombres «Alfor, Samuel, Coran, Slav y Inverson » estaban preparando  la parrilla para la cena.

 

¨Solo digo que hay una probabilidad del 93.67%  que toda la comida se incinere si el Doctor Coran se encarga de la parrilla¨- Habló el Profesor Slav.

 

¨¡förtal!¨- Exclamó Coran en sueco.

 

¨Me corrijo, hay un 95.89%¨- Volvió a hablar Slav detrás de Alfor

 

* * *

 

 

Dentro de la casa, Katie se había confinado a la cocina cerca de las mujeres, en otras circunstancias estaría cerca de Matt pero dado que Takashi tambien estaba alli, se limitó a escuchar el cuchicheo de las señoras y Allura.

 

¨Es sorprendente como el tiempo pasa volando, recuerdo cuando Colleen y yo estudiabamos en Galaxy Garrison, ¡cuantos recuerdos!¨- exclamó la señora Joyce Mucklen- ¨Ahora ambas tenemos nuestras propias familia y muy pronto nuestros hijos las suyas¨

 

¨Realmente siento que ha pasado toda una vida¨- Le respondió Colleen, Allura estaba sentada cerca de Pidge y disimuladamente observaba a la más joven tomar su tercera cerveza.

 

¨Katie cariño, ¿No deberías parar?- Le preguntó la señora Verónica Torres- Eres aun muy joven y podrías hacer cosas inapropiadas a causa de la bebida.

 

De inmediato todos las mujeres se centraron en ella, «Mierda, Piensa en algo » - ¨No se preocupe, Soy bastante fuerte¨- Observando que las miradas no cesaban agrego- ¨Digo es un poco extraño el sabor y arde en mi garganta pero escuche que en sus años como soldados eran las más tolerantes a la bebida ¡Nadie les ganaba! quería ver si tenia la misma resistencia- se escuchó el sonido de muchas risitas en la cocina «¡Ha! las tengo».

 

¨Bueno si es cierto, éramos tan fuertes¨- respondió la señora Torres centrándose en contar otra historia y Pidge aprovechando para retirarse a su habitación.

 

Al subir por las escaleras noto a un hombre de espaldas, reconociendolo de inmediato y tratando de no hacer ruido se acercó sigilosamente hasta quedar a una distancia mínima-¨¿Necesita orientación señor Shiro?- sonrió para sí misma cuando lo vio sobresaltarse.

 

¨Señorita Katie, agradable compañía, gracias pero conozco muy bien el terreno¨-Respondió Shiro retomando su compostura rápidamente.

 

¨¿Ah si?- ella arqueo una ceja sonriendo como gato- ¨Recuérdeme cerrar con candado mis aposentos a la próxima¨- se dio palmaditas mentales cuando Takashi balbuceo.

 

¨Me refiero a los lugares públicos¨- corrigió el.

 

¨Estoy bromeando contigo Takashi¨- ella caminó un paso.

 

¨Con cuidado, aquí soy Shiro¨- respondió él dando un paso atrás.

 

¨Excelente truco el de no conocerme, casi hasta yo lo compro¨- ella levantó su pulgar.

 

¨Bueno solo decidí seguir la corriente, dicen que la improvisación es un arte si se hace de la manera correcta- encongiendose de hombros.

 

¨¿Y si me sigues la corriente hasta mi alcoba?- Pregunto pidge volviendo a acercarse a shiro- ¨Así me muestras tu arte¨

 

¨¿ Has estado bebiendo?¨- arrugó la nariz shiro.

 

¨Probablemente¨- agito su mano restándole importancia al asunto- ¨Pero yo en lo personal no me preocuparia, tengo la resistencia de mi madre, necesito más que dos cervezas y media para derribarme, por otra parte Matt¨- ella hizo una pausa para chasquear su lengua- ¨Él es otro caso¨- ella rodeo el cuello de shiro con sus brazos y lo observó detenidamente.

 

¨Katie¨- Shiro trato de retroceder pero el agarre de Pidge solo se hizo más fuerte.

 

¨Ambos somos adultos Takashi, puede que tu me ganes por unos cuantos años pero que es lo peor que podría pasar en este momento ¿Que tengamos sexo? estamos adelantados a eso y lo sabes¨.

 

¨Matt me mataría, Tu padre me mataría, puedo enumerarte una buena cantidad de hombres allí abajo que me matarían¨- Shiro respondió colocando sus manos en la cintura de Pidge, ella se guardo el comentario cuando sintió un palma más pesada que la otra contra su cuerpo.

 

¨En ese caso mas te vale que no te descubran¨- ella le sonrió- ¨Sabemos lo que está pasando aqui ¿Porque no lo aceptamos?¨.

 

¨En caso que lo hayas olvidado, sigo siendo tu maestro, uno mucho mayor a ti¨.

 

¨Los números son poco confiables¨.

 

¨¿ No eres tu la que está estudiando Ingeniería?- Shiro arqueo su ceja.

 

¨Por lo mismo debes escucharme, soy la experta en el campo¨- Levantó su barbilla con petulancia haciendo que shiro sonriera.

 

¨Esto es mala idea¨- argumento acariciando su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas.

 

Pidge no respondió y se limitó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, agradecia que no hubiera bebido como la ultima vez. Shiro por otra parte se obligó a enterrar sus temores y disfrutar del sabor de los labios de Katie, aun cuando estuvieran en medio del corredor y había una gran posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

 

Sus besos se fueron intensificando hasta que ella lo guió hacia una habitación, dejó de besarlo para cerrar con candado la puerta y se abalanzó sobre él, sintiéndose aún más emocionada cuando él la atrapó sin mucho esfuerzo. A medida que sus besos se intensificaban, sentían la necesidad de quitarse la ropa, shiro se quitó rápidamente los zapatos, calcetines y el pantalón quedando solamente con su camisa y boxer, pidge ni siquiera sabía donde había tirado sus prendas pero le importaba en lo más mínimo.

 

Shiro observó a la castaña frente a él, usando únicamente unas bragas negras que lo miraba expectante, el continuo desabotonando la camisa, cuando estaba a punto de quitársela dudó y miró su brazo prostético, Pidge noto su duda y sonrió.

 

¨Si no quieres quitarte la camisa por mi esta bien¨- Hablo Pidge acercando se Takashi y rozando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

 

¨¿Enserio?- Pregunto buscando vacilación en su rostro.

 

¨Enserio¨- le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

 

Fue todo lo que shiro necesito antes de sujetarla contra su pecho tirándolos contra la cama, tocando con apuro cada parte de su cuerpo, Pidge quien había sido tomada por sorpresa se repuso rápidamente  acariciando sus hombros y estómago.

 

En algún punto Shiro les había quitado las prendas restantes a ambos (Excepto su camisa) ahora masajeaba sus muslos y el roce de sus dedos contra su clítoris la hizo gemir más fuerte, el sonrió confiado y ella abrio sus piernas invitándolo a seguir. Cuando su lengua se invitó al juego, ella ya no estaba conteniendo sus jadeos, ella agarraba el cabello de Takashi y este continuaba, tratando de probar los límites de la chica. el calor les era abrasador, lo necesitaba dentro de ella pero Katie se negaba a pedirselo, Shiro notandolo se acercó a su oreja, lamiendola, la miro a los ojos expectante.

 

¨No me haras decirlo¨- Le dijo Katie pero él comprendió sus palabras, estaba en la misma situación, su miembro latía, casi doliendole. 

 

Cuando Shiro entró en ella, trato de no ser brusco, al principio lo logró siendo lento, cuando pensó que ella se había acostumbrado fue aumentando la velocidad en cada embestida, se sentía drenado pero con mucha fuerza, el sonido que la chica debajo de él hacia solo aumentaba más su placer y el deseo de continuar. Sintió como ella lo rodeaba con sus pierna temblorosas y él se sentía cerca. Su cabeza latía fuerte y su corazón sonoro, podría jurar que ella igual, necesito de todo su control para no gritar prefirió besarla para ahogar los gemidos de ambos.

 

Sudados pero sintiendo una inmensa intimidad ambos se observaron un largo rato, ella se levanto primero caminando hacia al marco de su ventana agradecida que su madre la cerrada durante los días fríos.

¨Creo que deberíamos bajar¨-hablo ella- ¨Alguien notara nuestra ausencia¨

 

¨¿ Y de quien sera la culpa?- le preguntó Shiro juguetonamente sentándose en la cama.

 

¨Podemos culpar a mi perro, Babe Babe le fascina darse paseos y tiende a perderse de camino de regreso¨- ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó en su regazo, rozando lentamente su miembro aun expuesto.

 

¨Katie si de verdad quieres que bajemos te recomiendo que no hagas eso¨- Shiro cerró sus ojos.

 

¨¿Que estoy haciendo?¨- preguntó con falsa inocencia mientras movía sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, shiro agarro su trasero con ambas manos haciendo que continuará con el movimiento- ¨¿Me detengo?¨

 

¨Claro que no¨- Gruño en respuesta sin abrir los ojos.

 

¨Genial porque aun tenemos tiempo¨.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tiempo atrás Colleen había subido las escaleras para ver cómo se encontraba su hija cuando la vio cerca del final del pasillo hablando con Shiro.

 

¨Katie¨- Él sonaba molesto pero casi en un tono de advertencia, se preguntaba qué había hecho su hija para molestar tan pronto al amigo de su hermano.

 

Lo siguiente que ella escuchó simplemente la dejaba dudando de su sentido de audición hasta que vio a su hija besarlo y él devolverle el beso con el mismo fervor, sin decir ni una palabra y con cuidado bajo las escaleras para evitar ser escuchada, llegó a la primera planta donde se encontró a su hijo.

 

¨Mamá ¿Has visto a Shiro? Dijo que ocupaba usar el baño y pensé que se había entretenido en el camino¨- Matt le sonrió y ella trato de devolverle la sonrisa deseando que no se viera como una mueca extraña.

 

¨No cariño, puede que esté en el patio de enfrente¨

 

¨Posiblemente, solo revisare arriba para asegurarme¨- Matt empezó a subir las escaleras antes de sentir una mano apretar su brazo.

 

¨¡No!¨- Gritó Colleen agarrando su brazo, aclarando su garganta rápidamente- ¨Mejor ayúdame a llevar las bandejas a la parilla, tu padre está ansioso¨- Matt sin renegar ayudó a su mamá aún con un poco de dolor en su muñeca.

Collen miró hacia la segunda planta, Ella espera que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, su instinto maternal le decia que debia intervenir pero su sabiduría maternal le decía que lo mejor era esperar, resignada dio media vuelta hacia el patio.

 

¨¡Colleen, Las salchichas!¨-Gritó Samuel a su esposa sacándola del trance - ¨Están listas, Hay que guardarle unas cuantas a Katie, ella las ama¨

 

¨Claro Sam¨- Respondió ella _«Claro pero no las que te imaginas »._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El atuendo que usó Pidge durante el viaje:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQyIgR8rN8GQE3TFZu5AJGplmd5UbI70ZjY7bPYbycOHZWnTg9G
> 
> El atuendo de fiesta de Pidge:  
> https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g1/M01/F8/99/rBVaGFn_8YaAQwb4AAUKV4Asuu4103.jpg
> 
> El bolso:  
> https://cdn.lookastic.es/bolso-deportivo-de-cuero-negro/chanel-original-566450.jpg


	5. La noche estrellada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Es una obra sobrevoladora.  
> \- ¿No es sobrevalorada?  
> -De pocos es el conocimiento que no se adquiere por banales de la vida.  
> -Significa que no admitirás tu error... Entendido.

La ventajas de vivir fuera de la ciudad eran las noches estrelladas.

Si alguien alguna vez preguntara por sus recuerdos más preciados fácilmente podría responderle con un top 5.

  1. Cuando ella y Matt encontraron a una cachorro en una de sus visitas al parque, quien resultó ser el quinto miembro faltante de la familia Holt.
  2. Cuando conoció a Lance y Hunk luego que todos tuvieran que pasar toda la semana castigados por una broma involuntaria a su maestra de ciencias. _« A lo que Lance tachaba de una gran injusticia porque ni siquiera había planeado esa jugarreta ni conocía en ese tiempo a los implicados»_
  3. El dia que su primer robot encendió, era un aparato con apariencia poco estética que cumplía muy bien su labor, Alertarle cuando Matt encontrará su escondite de caramelos.  _«Jamás olvidaría la cara de su Hermano al observar al duende metálico cantando **Everybody de Backstreet boys** »_
  4. Cuando su madre había enfermado tanto que parecía que no lo lograría y habían decidido hacer un viaje a la playa celebrando su cumpleaños catorce aun sabiendo que podría ser el último juntos.
  5. Las noches en las que se sentaba con Matt en el techo a observar las estrellas, defendería a capa y espada que en ningún lugar del planeta brillaban tanto como desde ese suburbio a mitad de la noche.



 

Claro ese top no era calificando cual era más preciado que otros pero incluía los momentos que juraba jamás olvidar. Estuvo sentada en el patio platicando con los invitados luego de haberse dado una ducha y arreglado su maquillaje, al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia lo cual agradeció enormemente, más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí misma contemplando a las estrellas y a Takashi, aun corriendo el riesgo de sonar meloso, ella pensaba que lo único que rivalizaba con el brillo del cielo, era el brillo de su rostro cuando ambos cruzaban miradas.

Ella sabía muy bien que era una relación muy nueva basada en encuentros furtivos con un hombre  que resultó más allegado a su mundo de lo que era plenamente consciente pero _¿Ella se arrepentía de lo que estaba comenzando?_   Claramente no.

 

¨Estas distraida¨- Claramente no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, Desvio su atención a la persona sentada a su lado.

¨Es una hermosa noche, no puedo evitar perderme en ella¨

¨ Evidentemente¨

El silencio se extendió entre ellas. Cómodo. Sin necesidad de romperlo, ahora ambas se encontraban observando la noche estrellada, tenía un efecto casi hipnótico sumandole los suaves murmullos de las personas alrededor, la mayoría de los niños estaban dentro de la Casa Holt mirando caricaturas así que eso contribuía en la paz del momento.

¨Estás calmada¨- Esta vez señalo ella  dandole un rapido vistazo a Takashi, quien conversaba con los amigos de su papá.

¨Tengo el placer de tener una compañera serena¨

¨Tengo tantas cosas en mi mente en este momento¨

¨Hay rumores acerca de una Allura Altea, dicen que es una excelente oyente pero no dejes que eso distorcione en tu concepto sobre ella¨

¨Hay rumores acerca de una Katie Holt, Dicen que por cada palabra amable que brota de su boca piensa como mínimo cuatros respuestas sarcasticas¨

¨Son merecedoras entre ellas¨

¨Me agrada cuando hablas en tercera persona Allura Altea¨

¨Pidgeon Holt me agrada como te dejas llevar con tanta facilidad, es bueno tenerte de cuñada¨

¨Aun no entiendo que viste en Matt, Sin animo de ofenderte pero el es un total sabelotodo con complejo de Tesla¨

¨Amo cuando intenta imitar a Tesla. Remarco la palabra Intentar¨- Sonrió Allura observando a Matt- ¨Nos encantaría que vinieras de visita cuando tus vacaciones empiecen , realmente te echo de menos, una pensaría que al convertirnos en cuñadas pasariamos más tiempo juntas así que encuentro nuestra distancia muy injusta¨-  Ella tomo la mano de Pidge disimuladamente revisando sus uñas y haciéndose una nota mental de pintarlas antes que esta volviera a la universidad.

¨Bueno tuve que mudarme cuando empecé mi carrera y ustedes dos decidieron irse juntos también¨

¨Después de pasar casi 11 meses con tu hermano en el desierto me siento confiada en decir que realmente lo amo¨

¨Todos sabíamos que no dejarías que fuera al desierto por otros dos años más sin ti¨

¨Pasó un año en la guarnición con el Proyecto Kerberos, realmente no quería estar otros dos años lejos de el, sabia que este proyecto era importante en su carrera asi que no me tomo mucho decidir lo que tenia que hacer¨

¨No puedo creer que te salieras con la tuya, Decidiste irte y te llevaste tu trabajo contigo¨

¨Aun si hubiera tenido que renunciar a él, lo habría hecho, es una suerte que sea tan buena en mi rama que hayan sido tan indulgentes con mi situación¨

¨Bueno aparte de Alfor y la señora Honerva, no conozco a otra persona capaz de leer la quintaesencia con tanta excatitud¨

¨Mencionaste el nombre prohibido¨- se cubrió su boca con ambas manos haciendo un gesto de sorpresa.

¨Oh vamos, no es como si haya secuestrado a varios sujetos para experimentar con ellos, solo desertó de nuestro lado y se unió a Galra state¨

¨En una realidad alternativa ella debió hacerlo¨- respondió con una voz monótona.

¨No puedo argumentar esa alternativa¨

.

.

.

 

¨¿Que tienes en mente?¨

¨Conocí a alguien¨- Esto animo a Allura.

¨Háblame de él¨- ella giró su cuerpo hacia ella-¨hazme una imagen mental¨

¨Es grande¨

¨¿Grande Matt o Grande Hunk?¨- pregunto cerrando sus ojos.

¨Más un grande Inverson¨- Pidge sonrió cuando Allura arrugó el ceño.

¨No me estas dando una buena imagen mental¨.

¨Me refieron a musculoso, alto, complexión física de un soldado, manos grandes y fuertes¨

¨Bueno eso está mucho mejor¨

¨Cabello azabache, es tez blanca pero más asiática que Alteano¨

¨¿ Como Romelle?¨

¨Definitivamente más color que Romelle¨- Allura asintió.

¨¿Moso o promedio?¨

¨Queda mejor Atractivo pero es reservado¨

¨Lindo¨- Respondió abriendo sus ojos- ¨¿ Donde lo conociste?¨

¨En Altea aunque dudo que sea originario de allí¨

¨Sería difícil probarlo, Altea es como cinco veces más grande Olkarion State¨

¨Lo se, revisará su historial de vida luego, creo que no estoy de humor para otra sorpresa más¨

¨¿Sorpresa?¨- Allura Arqueo una ceja blanca.

¨Allura Altea ¿Puedo tener la certeza que no dirás ni una palabra de esta conversación?¨- La mencionada asintió levantando su palma derecha.

¨Lo conocí en una fiesta, él es como mínimo 8 años mayor¨- Allura abrió su boca pero fue interrumpida por Pidge- ¨Trabaja cerca de Altea Campus, hemos tenidos encuentros casuales recientemente¨

¨Solo wow¨- Logro decir Allura- ¨Algo me dice que no me dirás su nombre¨

¨El mundo es pequeño, así que no me estoy arriesgando a dar mas informacion,  ademas de esta manera puedes fingir ignorancia con Matt¨

¨Como tu amiga siento que debería advertirte ¿Te encariñaste con el?¨

¨Podría decirse que estoy empezando a sentir afecto, le veo casi a diario, pienso que empieza a ser una rutina¨- Miró sobre su hombro para cerciorarse que nadie las escuchara.

¨Si es así de mayor ¿No tendrá una novia o esposa?¨

¨Esposa no, realmente no había pensado sobre una novia, creo que di por hecho que estaría soltero¨

¨Solo asegurate de eso¨- Le habló con cautela bajando su voz.

¨¿No me dirás que es una mala idea?¨

¨¿A ti? Para nada, sería sinónimo de decirte que lo hagas, prefiero que tu misma lo resuelvas y esperar a ver como puedo ser de ayuda¨

¨Gracias¨

¨De nada Pidge¨

¨Gracias por no decirme que es un error, me tomas como un adulto, eso es mucho¨

¨Porque eres inteligente, aunque obviamente tengo mis reservas acerca del asunto, No me entrometeré al menos que vea que **esto** ¨- Dijo señalando a ella- "Tome un rumbo parecido a Lotor hace tres años"

¨Oh quiznack, yo misma me bajo del tren si veo que por asomo empieza a parecerse¨- Pidge se sacudió los hombros como si se quitara un peso de encima.

¨Etapa Lotor¨

¨Prefiero no hablar de eso Allura¨

¨Entendido¨- Ella se levantó y le tendió la mano a Pidge-¨Venga, vamos a sentarnos con los demás¨- tratando de no mostrar su vacilación tomó rápido la mano de Allura y caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

 

* * *

 

 

¨Las señoritas nos honran con su presencia¨- La primera en hablar fue la alcaldesa Rinner que les dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

¨¿Se cansaron de contemplar el cielo?¨- Allura camino hasta donde estaba Matt y se sentó en su regazo, Matt se limitó a mirar de reojo a Alfor esperando que su casi suegro no quisiera desquitarse luego.

¨No creo jamás cansarme de ello Matt¨- Pidge tomó asiento cerca de su padre, sin notar que quedaba casi frente a frente con Takashi hasta que levantó su mirada y lo atrapó mirándola.

 ¨El cielo nos sonríe hoy¨- Hablo Alfor moviendo la carne con una pinza.

¨¿Empezaras a cantar?- Pregunto Coran a lo que Alfor se limito a sonreir.

¨¿Que tal va la universidad Katie?- Le preguntó Alfor mientras subía la temperatura a la parilla.

 ¨Hasta el momento tengo todo equilibrado pero solo es cuestion que algún maestro decida hacerse el divertido y dejar trabajos innecesarios para alterar la fuerza¨- ella observó momentáneamente a Takashi quien cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho dandole una mirada inquisitiva.

¨Los maestros puede que lo consideren necesario¨- Hablo Coran parándose y caminando hacia la parilla para tomar una lata de soda.

¨Sin ofenderlos señores, pero hay un gran porcentaje de trabajos que no son totalmente necesarios para el aprendizaje pero aun los siguen asignando"

¨Todo nos deja una enseñanza, siempre hay algo nuevo, es la belleza del conocimiento¨-Alfor cerró la parrilla y camino hacia las silla plegables cercanas a la mesa donde se encontraba la alcaldesa Rinner, aprovechando a darle una larga mirada a Matt y este encogiéndose en su asiento aun con Allura en su regazo.

¨Alrededor de un 39% de asignaciones son innecesarias y poco contribuyentes en la educación superior¨- Agregó Slav

¨¿Ven? el Profesor Slav está de acuerdo¨

¨Slav, No la alientes¨- Agregó Samuel mientras Pidge levantaba su barbilla con petulancia.

¨Solo considero que es un dato que no debería tomarse por alto¨- explicó moviendo sus manos rápido.

¨Algunas asignaciones son con el propósito de fomentar la investigación y disciplina en los alumnos, algunos no son tan diligentes así que necesitan una ayuda extra para poder desarrollar sus capacidades individuales¨- Takashi agrego a la conversación.

¨Es por eso que me agradas Shiro, tu aporte es enriquecedor¨- Alabo Samuel.

¨Gracias Profesor Holt¨

¨Shiro¨- Regaño en tono paternal-¨Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ya no somos tus profesores, somos tus colegas¨.

¨Suelo olvidarlo señor¨

¨Eres un buen chico¨- Coran le palmeo la espalda- ¨Lo que me recuerda, ¿Recuerdas el comentario del Profesor Smith acerca de las alumnas? Bueno se que está de más decirlo pero interacciones personales con alumnos están prohibidas, así que has caso omiso a lo que él dice¨- Hablo rascándose el bigote-¨Puede ser un genio pero hay ciertos aspectos personales que realmente dejan que desear¨.

¨Lo comprendo muy bien Profesor Coran¨-Le respondió Shiro quien no se perdió la mirada divertida que Pidge tenía mientras lo observaba.

¨Pienso que cada quien decide lo que hará con su vida ¿Es realmente importante que un maestro salga con una alumna? mientras no afecte el desempeño de ambos y sean discretos no siento porque debería ser un gran alboroto- Allura agrego.

¨Espero no planees dejarme por un catedrático¨- Le digo Matt arrugando el ceño.

¨Matt cariño, tu eres técnicamente un catedrático¨

¨Ignorando a Matt, creo que Allura tiene un punto¨- Pidge hablo quien sostenia miradas disimuladas con Shiro.

¨El problema señorita Altea y señorita Holt, es que estas relaciones afectan directamente el desempeño de los involucrados, sin mencionar la credibilidad y ética de trabajo que se pierde en el proceso ¿Consideria que un Alumno/a que haya sido vinculado en este tipo de relación no sacó provecho de la situación?- Inverson que se había acercado en silencio a la discusión les dedico una mirada larga esperando una respuesta que sabía que recibiría.

¨Entonces si este Alumno/a tiene excelente notas académicas antes de esa relacion no seria suficiente fundamento para demostrar que fue su esfuerzo y no ayuda externa?¨- Exclamó Allura que empezaba a entrar en calor.

¨Difícilmente podría probarse la credibilidad de las notas anteriores, si paso una vez ¿Que nos certifica que no estuvo haciendo lo mismo anteriormente?¨- Esta vez Inverson penso que habria terminado el debate.

¨Entonces, según sus palabras, ¿Es más fácil dudar de la credibilidad académica y profesional de los involucrados a aceptar que son adultos en todo su derecho de tener relaciones interpersonales?- Esta vez fue Pidge quien se unió.

¨Todo Profesor debe saber que éticamente no es correcto ni debe prestarse a eso¨

¨¿Y si la relación profesor-alumno se desarrolla entre individuos del mismo campus pero que no comparte ninguna asignatura? Por ejemplo Arte y robótica¨- Allura volvió a hablar quien ahora estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de Matt y su cuerpo inclinado en dirección a Inverson.

¨Bueno en ese caso, aún sería poco etico¨

¨¿Por qué?¨- soltó Pidge pero no dejo que nadie respondiera- ¨Según sus argumentos, Decano Inverson, esta relación afecta el desempeño de ambos porque no podría corroborarse si las notas académicas sufrieron un cambio pero si El maestro y el alumno no comparten ninguna asignatura no veo cual es el problema allí¨- Rebatió Pidge juntando sus manos y entrecerrando sus ojos a Inverson

¨Señoritas, hasta yo mismo sé dónde detenerme¨- Sonrió Inverson

 ¨Apunta esto Matt, dejamos sin argumentos al decano, eso debe equivaler como diez puntos para cada una¨- Exclamo Pidge.

¨Eso fue intenso¨- susurro Shiro pero fue escuchado por Slav

¨Oh créame, había un 37.72% que este debate se alargará por quince a veinte minutos más¨- Slav movió sus dedos calculando números.

 

* * *

 

La velada se había alargado hasta cerca de la madrugada, la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado a sus hogares a excepción de Shiro, Allura, Slav, Alfor y Coran quienes no habían notado la hora por las charlas animadas que habían mantenido por un tiempo récord.

¨Insisto en que te quedes a dormir aquí, Matt puede compartir su antigua habitación contigo¨-Hablaba Samuel quien no se percataba de la mirada que su esposa le había dado.

¨No quiero imponer mi presencia¨- Hablo Shiro tratando de convencer a Samuel.

¨No lo haces ¿Verdad Colleen?¨- Ella solo le dedico una mirada larga.

¨Claro que no, Eres más que bienvenido, sientete como en tu casa Shiro¨-Respondió con una voz seca y monótona.

Samuel decidió ignorar o no se dio cuenta del tono que su esposa había usado, Shiro por el contrario sintió la connotación que la esposa de su profesor había usado.

¨Perfecto, Le dire a Matt que me ayude a mover otra cama a su habitación¨- Samuel empezó a subir las escaleras- ¨Matt dormirás con Shiro¨- se escuchó débilmente la voz de Sam.

Ambos se quedaron allí, Shiro sentio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda y Colleen no dejo de estudiarlo sin disimulo, torciendo su boca y cruzando sus brazos. Ella no pensaba darle tregua.

¨Bueno iré a revisar las demás habitaciones, espero que te sientas cómodo Shirogane¨- Hablo subiendo las escaleras.

¨Lo haré, Gracias señora Holt¨- shiro sintió la movilidad de sus piernas de nuevo.

¨Ah y shirogane¨- Ella se detuvo a mitad del camino y volteo hacia abajo- ¨Espero encontrarte durmiendo en tu cama mañana, **Solo** ¨- Si Shiro pensaba que estaba imaginando cosas, en ese momento obtuvo su confirmación. Ella sabia.

¨Por supuesto¨

¨ **Descansa Takashi** ¨- Con eso Colleen se perdió en el pasillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Colleen, Mi Headcanon.
> 
> La idea que tengo acerca de cómo se vería el patio pero agreguen mesas, sillas y la parrilla:
> 
> https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/b/opini%C3%B3n-de-la-noche-del-patio-trasero-4734992.jpg


End file.
